


The Miraculous Games

by Mystic_Raven20



Series: The Miraculous Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Battle, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Games, Hunger Games, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Kissing, Masks, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: 'Miraculous' meets 'The Hunger Games'.Miraculous AU set in Panem~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomorrow is the reaping. One girl and one boy, aged from 12 to 17 will be selected to battle in the 74th Miraculous Games. The Miraculous are ancient magical items which transform the wearer into a super human with powers and a magical object.The magical object is the weapon of which the wearer will use to attack and defend.In 'The Miraculous Games' winner takes all and 23 young competitors become deceased.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Characters are the fantastic creations of Zagtoons.The Hunger Games by the incredible Suzanne Collins.*This is my first fanfiction so please be kind.*Once we hit the games there may be some graphic (PG-13) descriptions.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Miraculous Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825633
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. The Day Before

As the sun began to set over District 12, I looked down at the shadow of the boy sitting next to me. As the dimensions stretched with the lowing sun, I could still see the broad shoulders and long unruly hair of its owner. I rested my head in between my knees and sighed deeply, it seemed to have originated from my toes making my whole body deflate. Tomorrow is the reaping. One girl and one boy, aged from 12 to 17 will be selected to battle in the 74th Miraculous Games. The Miraculous are ancient magical items which transform the wearer into a super human with powers and a magical object. The magical object is the weapon of which the wearer will use to attack and defend. In 'The Miraculous Games' winner takes all and 23 young competitors become deceased.

Luka looks into my eyes and understands my thinking. I am now 16, so this year my name is included five times in the reaping bowl, making myself five times more likely to be chosen. Luka is one year older than me so he will be included six times in the fated bowl, however this is also his last year of panic. When his 18th birthday rolls around in a couple of months he will no longer be classed as a child, but as an adult who will be sent down into the mines, therefore excluded from any future reaping. District 12 is the district of coal. Our coal is supplied to the other 11 districts and, of course, the Capitol. 

"What will happen if one of us goes in?" I lift my head to see Luka's blue eyes staring into mine.

"We hope they're alive when they come out." I reply solemnly, throwing a stone down the bank of the hill.

As darkness suppresses our position we decide to return back to the district. I quickly swing my rope one last time hoping to catch something more succulent than a squirrel for my families dinner. To my luck, it wraps around the neck of a pheasant, I tighten my pull and all of a sudden the pheasant stops moving.

"One things for sure, you will have more chance of surviving than me." I give a little chuckle at Luka's comment knowing he's just as skilled as myself when it comes to hunting. We've been coming to this field for years. Ever since our fathers both died in the mine explosion six years prior. I was only 10 at the time, and determined to keep my family safe and fed. Luka had the same idea and one snowy morning we met in the deserted fields just outside District 12. From that day on we were a duo, nothing romantic, but we knew we'd do anything to keep our families safe ... together. We'd meet daily, sneak under the boundary fence and into the green fields beyond the restrictions. Both knowing that if we got caught we'd be executed. You stay in the confides of your district, unless summoned by President Hawkmoth to visit the Capitol. If this did happen, it was very unlikely you'd return. Over time we became pretty able at the sneaking part. Both working on the skills we'd need to climb, hide and capture possible meal selections. Six years had passed and we still hadn't been caught outside the district.

We snuck back into the district, under the wire fencing and hid our contraband in Luka's satchel. It's from here we'd take our unwanted catches to the blackmarket, keeping the best for ourselves. We made our way side-by-side discussing the games. 

"I wonder if this is the year we'll see the Labybug miraculous appear? My grandpa told me all about seeing it when he was a young boy. Apparently it's one of the strongest miraculous' but also the most impossible to be chosen by." This had became Luka's usual conversation the day before reaping. Everyone always discussed the strength of the Ladybug miraculous, yet in our (and our parents) lifetimes it has yet to be seen. From what I can tell the powers are hard to control, and ancient myth describes it as only a half to a whole. 

The Ladybug miraculous is at its most powerful when combined with that of the cat miraculous. The last wearer of the cat miraculous was responsible for the defeat of the Ladybug, and the win of 'The Miraculous Games'. If the two don't work together and compliment each other the powers of the cat miraculous can overtake that of the Labybug by using its strongest power - 'cataclysm'. It is believed that the wearer of the cat miraculous took his own life not too long after winning the 23rd Miraculous Games due to the immense feeling of being broken and empty. Since that day no others have held these miraculous'.

We walked through the market catching sight of some of the akuma's. If this was any other district we'd be taken and whipped for defying the 'no poaching' policies, however in district 12 the akuma's are some of our best customers. 

"Hi Lieutenant Roger. I've got a squirrel just for you." I walk over to District 12's head Akuma heaving the squirrel out of Luka's bag. 

"Awww very nice Marinette, are you ready for the reaping tomorrow?" I sigh and shake my head. "As ready as I can be, Sir. Is Sabrina around? I would like to wish her good luck for reaping day tomorrow." 

He pointed me over towards the ice cream stand. 

"She's headed over to André with Chloe." "Thank you, Sir." I respond, leaving Luka and making my way over to the two girls. As I get to André he greats me with his usual positivity.

"Awww Miss Marinette ... I have a treat for you.  
Dark chocolate for his personality and mint for his eyes,  
with two wafers on top to complete his disguise." I took the ice cream, paying for it with one of my squirrels. I studied the ice cream confused. 

Luka doesn't have green eyes? But he does wear a lot of black, although that could be because everyone in the district wear dark and dull colours. 

I quickly shake my head, not understanding where this idea had derived from. Luka was a great friend ... more like a brother. Looking around the market I caught his eyes. He was looking at me with a wide, perfect smile. I can't help but smile back. I know I spend most of my time with Luka, perhaps I should start looking at him in a different way. I put one hand to my head, this was not the time to think about things other than what tomorrow would bring.

"Hey Mari-trash." Chloé woke me from my thoughts with the nickname she had bestowed on me ever since I fell into the bin first day of school. Everyone had always seen my clumsy, side ... if only they knew the stealth I showed in my spare time. 

"Hey Queen Bee. Good luck for reaping day tomorrow girls." I hugged Chloé uneasily before turning to Sabrina and doing the same. We stood there silently looking around us. Suddenly Sabrina burst out into tears. Chloe turned and hugged onto her beginning to cry herself. I dismissed myself and made my way over to Luka. 

"Listen, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to head home and make sure Manon eats before her first reaping tomorrow." Luka bends down and kisses me on the cheek before handing me the pheasant I caught earlier. I began to walk away when I hear my name being called.

"Marinette," I turn to look at Luka, "I'll meet you once the reaping is over and perhaps ... " he looks down noticing I am holding one of André's matchmaking ice creams. A look of pain and confusion flashes in his eyes, before he looks away. 

"Perhaps?" I ask, he turns back and puts his hands in his pockets. 

"Never mind. You just get home and make sure that little cutie is ready for tomorrow." I chuckle and salute him as I walk away, pheasant in one hand and ice cream in the other. 

———————————————————

I walked into the house with the ice cream cone unfinished in my hand. 

"Manon," I called upstairs, I continued walking into the kitchen and put the pheasant on the table. Suddenly a pounding was heard and my not-so-little friend entered the room smiling. I threw her the remainder of the ice cream cone. 

"What flavours did you get today? Let me guess ..." she coughed and put on her best André accent "blueberry for his eyes and flashes of hair,  
and a dark chocolate sauce with flake because you can't help but stare." We both started laughing and I gave her a little hug. 

"How's mother today little duck?" I begin preparing the feast for our reaping eve meal. Since my father died, my mother has became a recluse; depressed and not the women I used to know. The love is still there but she is lonely and anxious all the time. It was a blessing having Manon come and live with us. Her mother, Nadja Chamack, had became the official escort for the district 12 tributes a couple of years back, meaning her daughter needed somewhere to stay whilst her mother was doing business in the Capitol. Manon has became my adopted little sister and I love her dearly. Tomorrow would be Manon's first reaping and I was petrified for her, more than for myself.

"She's not had a good day, Mari. I don't know how she's going to cope tomorrow." I smiled at the thoughtfulness of my little duck. 

"How about you? How do you feel? First reaping and all."

"I'm scared Mari," she broke into heartbreaking sobs. I wrapped my arms round her 'sh'ing her. 

"It'll be ok little duck. It's your first reaping, your name is only in the bowl once. It's most likely you're not going to be chosen." 

"As much as that's true, what about you? Aren't you scared?" I wrapped my arms round her tighter without saying a word. I needed to be strong, I'm expected to be strong. I placed my cheek on the top of Manon's head and started to hum softly to her. I could feel her little, tense body start to relax and found so much comfort in it. I could handle myself, but putting a 12 year old through this torcher was not morally right. My hate for the Capitol had always been strong, but at this moment in time I wish I had the power to destroy it. And take down President Hawkmoth. Manon's sobs started to subside and I pulled away keeping my hands placed on her shoulders. Tears were still leaking from her eyes so I gentle rubbed them away. 

"I'll go and get Mama ... you cook the pheasant." Manon nodded at me and I left the room. 

The hatred for the Capitol still soaring over me.


	2. The Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived where the tributes for District 12 will be reaped ... the question is who will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Thank you everyone who has read chapter one** _

I woke with a start, shooting up in bed panting. Over the past few years nightmares had became a normality and this is how I would usually start my day. I pushed my midnight blue hair off my sweat laced forehead and tried to normalise my breathing. I looked to the side of me and Manon was still fast asleep. I lay back down next to her and started to sing as I stroked her dark chocolate locks.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

__

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

__

Lay down your head, and close your eyes.

__

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

Manon opened her eyes and smiled at me. She'd obviously forgotten what today was, then she grasped me into a vice like hug. I could feel the droplets of water falling from her eyes onto my night blouse. 

"Hey ... little duck, I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Remember you're only in the reaping bowl once." She nodded her head slowly at me but I know she didn't believe a single word I just said. I looked into the caramel orbs as they glistened with tears. "How about you put your pretty dress on and then I'll do your hair in the plaits you like?" She slowly nodded at me then climbed out the bed making her way to the bathroom to start her morning regime. 

I walked along the hallway and found my mothers door open.  
"Mama?" Mother was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a picture of herself, my dad and me. I couldn't be more than 4 years old in the picture and the happiness radiated out to the audience. I walked closer to her so she'd look up to me.  
"I need you to hold yourself together today. Not for me but for Manon. She'll be petrified that her ma might be calling her name. You need to be there for support." She nodded at me and I embraced her into a quick hug before I started to leave the room.

"Marinette," I stopped in the doorway but didn't turn round. 

"Yes Mama?"

"I'll do some of your favourite croissants for breakfast." I turned to look at my shell of a mother.

"That'd be really great thanks."

As Manon went into the bedroom to put on her reaping outfit I headed to the bathroom. As I took off my night clothes and stepped into the shower I let my weakness overtake me. Putting one hand on the wall to keep me up straight I looked down into the bath tube. I could no longer tell whether the water was just water, or tears. 

Once I'd finished in the bathroom I headed over to mine and Manon's bedroom and began putting my reaping outfit on. I buttoned up my red blouse before tucking it tightly into my knee length black skirt. The red was slightly bold for this district, however I'd been experimenting with the dye from fruits and fell in love with this alluring colour. Luka told me I was careless to wear it to reaping ... that was until I explained to him I don't give a damn about what the Capitol think. 

I walked downstairs hairbrush in hand ready to style Manon's hair only to find it had already been done. My mother walked into the room and stopped looking down at her feet.

"I thought I would give you a chance to take a little bit longer getting yourself ready." Manon looked between my mother and I, you could tell she felt uncomfortable. I walked over and put my hand over the delicate weaving on Manon's head.

"It's beautiful little duck." I looked over and gave a small smile to my mother.

"Please can I do your hair Marinette." 

"Of course Mama." My mother walked over and started to brush down my long locks.

"I can't believe how much this has grown dear." The last time my mother had done anything to my hair it was just past my shoulders. It now reached my waist. She took her time gently plaiting it before pulling it over the crown of my head and gripping it in place. It looked beautiful.

"Thank you Mama," I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly we were all brought to our feet by the siren sounding. "That's our cue to go. Come on little duck, see you there Mama." Giving my mother one last hug we both made our way out the door grasping onto each other's hands and made our way to registration. 

—————————————————

Registration was split into different genders and ages. The boys to one side; girls to another side. I saw Luka in the crowd and gave him a quick nod before leading Manon over to her friends.

"Stay strong little duck. Luck will be with you." She squeezed me to her as we said our last goodbyes and I made my way over to Chloé and Sabrina at our registration desk. We gave each other a quick hug then went to have our blood sample taken. This gives our identity to the Capitol to make sure all eligible are at the reaping. I would hate to think what would happen if you weren't. 

Boys and girls were separated into two sections with an isle down the middle. Akuma's were placed on either side to make sure no one tried to make a quick escape, or cause trouble. I looked around and saw Manon. I gave her a wave before turning my attention over to the tall, dark haired boy on the opposite side. He spotted me staring and blew a kiss over to me. I smirked to myself before blowing one back. He was trying to mouth something to me when suddenly Nadja's voice came through the speaker. 

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 74th Miraculous Games and May the odds be ever in your favour," she gave herself a little clap suddenly stopping when no one joined in. District 12 were not in favour of the Capitols ways. She continued, "before we start the excitement of the reaping and choosing the tributes here's a little video from the Capitol." 

The screen above Nadja's head lit up and the pounding voice of President Hawkmoth could be heard through the sound system.

_“This day, 74 years ago civilisation changed._  
The battle of the Miraculous took place and with the will of our people and the hard work of our armies we were able to beat our opposition and take their un chartered power.  
This year we will be holding our 74th Miraculous Games in the Capitol and we invite a male and female teen to come and take part in this momentous competition." Suddenly Hawkmoth's masked face appeared on the screen in its full purple glory. He was sporting his silvery purple headwear and light purple suit. He continued his speech. _"As a reminder of what we went through, these selected few will sacrifice themselves in return of the greater good."_

Nadja walked back up to the podium clapping her hands excitedly. A small man next to her was swaying, he went to step forward and ended up falling off the stage. The man was known for being a complete drunk.

"It looks like Mr Fu has taken a little tumble again. So for today I will choose both the girl tribute and the boy tribute." Every year this guy ended up doing something embarrassing. Apparently he had won the 50th Miraculous Games, but if you saw him you'd wonder how he was still alive. My attention turned back to Nadja as she announced in her sing song voice.

"Ladies first" I felt my heartbeat throughout my entire body.

Not Manon, please not Manon!

I kept my eyes straight in front of me looking for any indication from the escort. Suddenly I saw it. Her hand lifted out of the bowl and her already white face turned transparent. 

It can't be ... please it can't be! 

Nadja looked straight at her little girl before verbally swallowing something. With a broken voice she spoke ...

"Manon Chamack" 

My eyes locked dead with Manon's as she looked back at me, tears rolling down her face. My heart broke. I can't let this happen. I need to find a way. As the akuma's led Manon to the stage I tried to break out the military lines they had us pinned in. 

No! No! NO! 

"No!" I pushed as hard as a could and broke into the isle only to have akuma's grab me and pull my arms behind my back. "I volunteer!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "I volunteer as tribute!" The akuma's let go of my arms and I run forward to grab hold of Manon pushing her back towards her place in the pen. 

"But Mari ... no!" She was shaking her head and trembling all over. I gave her one more quick squeeze. 

"Just go little duck." The crowd was silent as I made my way to the stage. 

"It seems we have a volunteer. I think this is the first." Nadja's voice sounded like a rollercoaster ride. Obviously she was happy her daughter wouldn't be tribute but I can hear the emotion of seeing me step up onto the stage. 

"The girls tribute this year is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." I tensed as I heard my name. This was it. The moment I had dreaded happening since I turned 12. My thoughts were swirling in my head about kwami's, powers and how I am going to make it out of this alive. Suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard the boys named being called. 

No, it can't be ...


	3. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the second tribute? Find out what this person means to Marinette in this flashback chapter.

When my father died our family went into turmoil. My mother stopped being my mother, hiding deep into her shell trying to protect herself from the outside world. She seemed to have forgotten about me ... leaving me to fend for myself. 

One night, about a week after my fathers death, I was looking through our cupboards and found there was no food to eat. I was starving, but talking to my mother was of no use. She just sat on her bed and stared at the wall. I'd had enough and decided to take the matters into my own hands. I'd been walking the streets for hours, grovelling and begging for someone to offer me a bite to eat ... but so far, nothing. It wasn't that people wouldn't help, in district 12 people just couldn't help.

I was weak and tired so decided to rest up against a tree. Unfortunately it was a tree outside one of the wealthier families in the district - in district 12 terms, the house was a mansion. It began to rain hard and I awakened from my nap. Suddenly I heard shouting and banging. I looked over at the mansion to see a beautiful blonde lady hitting a young boy round the back of the head. I recognised the boy from school. He always reminded me of Rapunzel; beautiful blonde hair and big green eyes. I saw him walk over to the bin and open the lid.

"Next time you decide to burn the bread I won't be as kind Adrien! That's 3 mistakes this week." She strode up behind him and smacked his head on last time, sending the poor boy into the mud. "Now put that disgusting filth in the bin!" He began to tear the bread and throw it to a couple of ducks leisurely walking past in the downpour. Then he turned his head and locked his eyes onto mine. He must of told from my demeanour that I was not in a good situation. He turned away and continued to throw bread to the ducks. 

Posh kids! They have no idea how the rest of us are living! 

Unexpectedly something hit my leg. I quickly looked up to where the boy with sunshine hair was standing to find he was no longer there. I then looked at what hit me and found two loaves of bread, barely burnt and perfectly edible. 

This boy just saved my life. I owe him everything ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you’re enjoying the story so far.


	4. Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaping is done, now Marinette must say goodbye before venturing off to the Capitol.

Adrien Agreste made his way up to the stage looking exactly like the memory I had of him. He gave me a quick glance before looking back at the floor. 

I wonder if he remembers. 

Mr Fu made his way over to stand by Adrien, as Nadja Chamack stood next to me. She grabbed my hand and I could feel every bone in her well manicured hands shake. 

"Your District 12 tributes; Marientte Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste." She lifted my arm as Adrien's was forced by Mr Fu. Then without warnings the Akuma's grabbed me and pulled me into the mayors house. I was forcibly pushed into the room and the door locked. There was a chair in the corner. I went and sat down then immediately stood back up, pacing and pacing and pacing until suddenly there was a knock on the door. An Akuma came in followed by my mother and Manon. 

"You have 2 minutes." The Akuma nodded at me and left the room, locking the door back into place.

"Mama look at me! You can not loose it again! Manon is counting on you to be there." My mother was just staring at me. I pulled her in for a hard hug. "Mama, look after her please!"

"Of course darling!" I pulled away and looked to Manon. She ran and swung her arms around me. 

"Why did you do it Mari?" The tears were streaming out the pool within her eyes. I had no time to be emotional about this, I had to keep strong and not show any weakness my fellow tributes could use against me.

"Little duck, you go and live your life and don't worry about me. You know I have skills up my sleeves." I gave her a quick wink.

"Please come back alive!"

"I'll try!" With that the Akuma came in to remove my mother and Manon. Manon clung to my neck, the Akuma grabbed her round the waist and pulled her away from me. "I love you both!"

After my mother and Manon left I went back to the chair and sat with my head in my hands. 

Think Marinette, think! How are you going to make it out alive? How are you going to kill Adrien? 

With that last thought I ran to the bin and threw up.

A knock came at the door again just as I'd emptied my mornings meal into the waste bin. The Akuma opened the door and Luka rushed in grabbing me and pulling me off the floor.

"You've got to stay alive! Find a high position and stalk the enemy. Promise me." I could tell he'd been crying, there were trails of moisture running down his face.

"Well I wasn't planning on just standing there!" I let out a chuckle and noticed he was looking at me like I'd gone crazy. He suddenly dropped his hands from me and pushed them through his hair before crossing them in front of his body.

"I should of volunteered instead of letting you go in with that Agreste guy. He's going to be no help to you. He won't last a minute." I put my hand on Luka's arm and gently rubbed it up and down.

"I need you here to look after Mama and Manon. Please make sure Mama doesn't fall apart again. They need you." 

"Just come out alive ok. You know you've got the skills." I mirror his stance and fold my arms across my chest.

"I told you! I don't plan to just give myself to them." Luka nodded and made his way to the door. 

"One more thing Mari, I love you." With that he was gone. 

Love me? How can he love me? 

As confusion was running through my head one last visitor entered the room. Chloe stood nervously by the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied sheepishly.

We stood staring at each other for a minute before she ran and hugged me. The power of it knocked me backwards a few steps. 

"I can't believe what you did. You really are brave, Marinette. Here ..." she put a box into my hands. I open it slowly to reveal a pair of earrings. They were a plain black circle, small but sophisticated. "It was my aunties. She wore them during her games and almost made it back. I thought maybe they could bring you some good luck too."

"Thank you Chloe," I took out my earrings and placed them on the chair. I gently put in those which belonged to Chloe's aunt. "They'll be my lucky charm." I gave her one last hug before she left, I could see the tears pooling in the bottom of her eyes. She shook her head, turned and walked out the door. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, it's time to leave." And with that I was escorted to the speed train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Comment what you think will happen next.


	5. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride to the Capitol. How will our new tributes get along? Will they discover something is being hidden?

Nadja walked me to my room and gave me a quick tour before leaving. I smiled at her and thanked her. As soon as I was sure she was out of earshot I closed the door and let out a scream. I wasn’t scared ... well not completely. I just - I just - I don’t know how I feel. Numb, empty, like a member of the walking dead! In two weeks time I will be walking into an arena trying to kill 23 more teens to get home safe. Not only will I need to try and kill innocent children but also Adrien. The Adrien Agreste who had saved my life, Adrien with the sunshine hair who had given me hope to carry on. I need to get him out my head, this was a game and unfortunately the game ends with kill or be killed.

We would be meeting with Mr Fu in an hour to discuss our tactics for in the arena. What is the point? We haven’t had the fancy training like those in Districts 1, 2 and 4. The “Guardians” districts are the ones that train from a young age to take part in the games. It is their honour to be chosen as their districts tribute. They know the kwami’s, they know the special powers, they know everything. My heart aches knowing we haven’t got the time to learn everything we need. We’re on our own and the sooner we both realise that, the sooner we can prepare for our deaths.

I jump into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. I look round at where I am and feel a calming feeling. Surrounding the shower cubicle are lights glowing and changing colour. It’s relaxing and soothing, and I feel like I could stay in here for hours. I grab the lavender scented shampoo and massage it into my scalp. When I finally feel refreshed I step out the shower, comb through my hair, and walk over to the wardrobe. I open the doors and see it is full of beautiful clothing. I slip on a pink dress and black pumps before making my way down to the dining cart, my hair left hanging to dry.

Adrien is already there with a plate full of food questioning Mr Fu, the latter hardly answering due to his inebriated state. I lean against a side table and observe the conversation in front of me.

“So how many kwami’s are there? Which are the most powerful? How does the Kwami choose its master?”

“Woah kid, slow down!” Mr Fu took another swig from his hip flask.

“We need to know this stuff if we’re going to survive!” Adrien’s voice was starting to raise and you could feel the tension building in the room. 

“Look kid, the chances of either of you winning are slim.” Adrien stood up and slammed his hands on the table causing the glasses of water to spill everywhere. He was a tall boy, almost 6 foot, and thanks to his years helping in the bakery he was extremely muscular in his upper body. He towered over the sitting Fu narrowing his stare. 

“Stop drinking and help us. That’s why you’re here.” Adrien growled.

“No ... kid! I am here because I don’t have a choice.” Grabbing his hip flask Mr Fu stormed out the dining carriage. “I’ll be in my room.”

I put my hands behind me to push myself away from the side table, but as my luck would have it my left hand hits air and I topple over backwards. I fall towards the floor hitting my head on the table as I go. Closing my eyes I placed my hand on the stinging pain above my eyebrow. I felt warmth surround me and a weightlessness of my body being lifted off the floor. This will be an interesting news story ...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng died on the way to ‘The Miraculous Games’ by hitting her head on a side table.

How anti-climatic. The heat left my body as I felt myself laying on something soft. I began to open my eyes and something cold hit my head. I squeaked in pain, then heard the chuckle of an angel.

“That’s not going to be pretty in the morning.” I open my eyes to see Adrien looking down at me, a spark of concern and amusement in his eyes. They really were beautiful. I scrunched my eyes closed to rid the thought. Ouch! 

I was laying on one of the plush velvet sofas. Adrien must of carried me over. He reached towards me tenderly and I waited for his masculine hands to come into contact with my skin. He quickly pulled away and stood up scratching the back of his neck. 

“I best go. Try and be more careful next time, clumsy girl.” He gave me a wink and left towards his bedroom. I put my hand on my stomach as it swirled round. 

“What was that?” I exclaimed to no one. 

I stood up keeping the ice on my head and made my way back to the table to grab some food. I sat down with a plate full of delectable items only to find I couldn’t eat. My stomach was spinning. Perhaps I was coming down with a sickness bug? Slowly I forced myself to relax and picked up a pink and coconut sugary macaroon. It was delectable, like a tiny piece of heaven.

—————————————————-

I spent two hours tossing and turning in bed before I gave up. I needed something hot and soothing to help me sleep, so I decided to go on the search for hot chocolate. I pulled back the covers revealing my pyjamas; a neon green tank top and black shorts. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and walked out my compartment.

The halls were dimly lit with only the noise of the rail tracks to break the deafening silence. I opened the door to the dining cart to find a member of staff cleaning the table.

“Welcome Miss Dupain-Cheg, is there anything I can do for you?” Take me home, I thought to myself, smirking at my own joke. 

“Would it be possible to have a hot chocolate please? I’m finding it hard to sleep.” 

“Of course. I’ll get it right away.” They swiftly make an exit out of the cart in the direction of what I guessed was the kitchen. 

I began to look around the room. Every wall had an expensive painting hung up pride of place, and every painting was a previous Miraculous Games winner. Whilst studying a painting of a boy wearing glasses and a turtle costume I heard noises coming from the compartment next door.

I walked out the door and peered in. Adrien sat with a notepad scribbling manically. A scream erupted from the television set in front of him, he shot his head up, lent it to the side and proceeded to write quickly. 

“I’d never of guessed you were into murder flicks!” He jolted in his seat as I made my way to sit beside him.

“Oh hey ... I thought you were asleep.” 

“It wasn’t happening.” I looked at the scene, “are these past games?”

Adrien paused the video and turned to face me. 

“I thought that if Mr Fu isn’t going to be any help it might be worth looking at past games and figuring out the miraculous’ powers. Want to join me?” 

“Sure, I’ll just be one minute.” I wander out into the halls and catch the staff member who has my hot chocolate. “Would you mind getting another one for Adrien as well please? We’re in the television carriage.” They give me a nod and then turn around heading back to where they came from.

I go to sit back with Adrien and look at all the notes he’s made. 

“Wow! How long have you been watching these?” I asked, scanning the many pages.

“Since leaving the damsel in distress in the dining carriage.” My cheeks flush and I don’t know where to look. He bursts into heartfelt laughter and I can’t help but smile at him. 

“Adrien? I ... “ he looks into my eyes and I can’t tear myself away from the emeralds in front of me. Suddenly the door opens and we both look over.

“Here are your hot chocolates, Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr Agreste.” The staff places it down on the table and turns to leave. I quickly pick mine up to help cover the embarrassment. I can’t believe I was just staring at him. What a dork!

“What were you going to say, Marinette?” 

“Oh! That ... “ I look around quickly, what was I going to say? I think of a reason as to why I started the conversation. “Just that I’d ordered us hot chocolates. I don’t know about you but I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Great idea. Pound it!” He brings his mug up to mine and we hold them together. 

“Pound it,” I grin. We both take a sip of the warm melted chocolate and let out a pleasurable groan. I’d never tasted anything like it before. The hot liquid slides past my tastebuds and I couldn’t help but close my eyes in ecstasy. I’d never tasted anything so sweet and delicious. I hear Adrien laughing next to me again.

“I suppose we’ve found one positive of being tribute,” he says. 

“I could not agree more,” I place my cup back down wanting to savour the taste as long as possible. He reaches out and goes to touch my face.

“You’ve got chocolate ... May I?” I nod curious about his next move. He smiles at me and wipes something from the corner of my mouth. Again we’re staring, however a scream emits from the television set and we break away. 

“So what have you found out so far?” I say, coughing to clear my throat.

“I’ve got most of the miraculous’ powers and behaviours written down. I’m just missing a couple ... “ he searches through the papers in front of us and finds two blank ones. The titles on each page read: Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“Have you watched all the games?”

“I’ve watched highlights of majority. It seems the 23rd Miraculous Games was the only one to contain both Miraculous’. Do you want to watch it with me?” He picked up the disc and waved it at me, “you must be as tempted as me. You know it’s never been seen in our district.”

I nod at Adrien and he puts it into the player. Settling back next to me he presses play on the remote control. We see the reaping’s for each district, the arrivals of the tributes, the training, the rankings and then the screen cuts out.

“Where’s the games?” Adrien’s pressing every button on the remote. “I don’t understand.”

I look at Adrien as he’s still fumbling with the remote and I place my hands on top of his. 

“I’m guessing the Capitol are hiding something, and there’s a reason why we’ve never seen it in school. There must be something about cat and ladybug miraculous’ they don’t want anyone to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.


	6. The Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Marinette and Adrien to be transformed for the Capitol.

I woke naturally for the first time in forever. No screaming, no sweating and no heart palpitations. My hair was still in the ponytail from the night before and the taste of hot chocolate lingered on my taste buds. I'd stayed up another couple of hours with Adrien discussing what he'd found out so far. The miraculous' were a lot more complicated than we had originally been taught at school. 

Throughout the training sessions the kwami's watch each tributes personalities and skill, this is then followed by them making their final decisions during the rankings. As we are District 12, we will be last to be ranked meaning the most desirable kwami's may have already been taken. The rankings will be for the public to gamble on us, however our Kwami will not appear until we are preparing for the ascent into the arena. From that moment we will transform and remain in our miraculous until the games are over ... or we die!

The conversation moved from kwami's onto life in general. I found Adrien easy to talk to, like we'd been the best of friends for years. We both eventually got tired, even after another two hot chocolates had seeped into our veins, and we made our separate ways to bed. 

I quickly jumped into the shower enjoying the ambience of the mood lighting. After a quick wash, and brushing my teeth I made my way to the wardrobe studying the choices of clothing I could wear. One of my hobbies in my spare time is fashion. I love to design and create. It was my dream to work in the textiles industry of District 8, I suppose I'll be kissing that dream goodbye. I pull out a black, long sleeve turtle neck top and a pair of silver combat trousers, I combine this with black army boots. I braided my hair over one of my shoulders and headed out for breakfast. 

As I reach the dining carriage I can see Adrien is already there. I smile as I enter.

"Do you ever sleep?" He looks up at me greeting my smile with his own. 

"I usually have late nights and early mornings helping my aunt at the bakery. Waking up at 6 this morning made me feel like I'd had a lie in." I looked over at the clock, it showed 9 o'clock. 

"Well I hope you don't think bad of me not getting up until now." I went and grabbed a cup of tea from a nearby table. His eyes shined at me.

"I never could think anything bad. You're perfect ..." he quickly put his hand over his mouth.

I jerked at his response and spilt hot tea over my hand. 

"Owwww!" Swiftly a member of staff came over to me and cleared up the mess. Adrien jumped out his seat and came to look at my hand. As he turned it over in his, he spoke panicked.

"I'm so sorry. Is your hand ok? I shouldn't have said ... I don't know why I said ... oh my ... Marinette, I'm so sorry." 

"Adrien, stop! Honestly it's fine." I left my hand in his grasp as we stared at each other. I felt safe, I felt whole.

"Good morning my beautiful tributes." We dropped our hands and looked towards the doorway. Nadja has finally graced us with her presence again. She saunters her way to the buffet and looks over it. "This just won't do," she snaps her fingers, "where's the croissants and pastries? How can you have forgotten them again?" As the member of staff runs away she looks at Adrien and I. Pushing her hair out of her face and patting it at the back of her head she exclaims "The staffs competence level is decreasing, I swear."

She signals for us to sit down with her. Adrien returns to his seat and I sit opposite him. We both turn our attention to Nadja and wait for her to speak. 

"You will both be having a makeover today. We need to you look your best when we enter the Capitol in about," she checks her watch, "six hours time." I exchange looks with Adrien and we both snicker. We knew this was coming, we saw it in the videos we were watching last night. We'd both joked about how we'd look once our makeover had taken place. My head is now consumed of Adrien's hair with shaved sides and a Mohawk. 

"Why are you two laughing? It's very important that you become desirable for the Capitol. You want to be getting sponsors to make sure your Kwami gets the best food possible." 

"So we are actually just pieces of meat." I sit back and cross my arms over my chest.

"I don't think you heard Nadja right, Mari," my heart slipped a beat at Luka's nickname for me, I hadn't thought about Luka since boarding the train. Although when it rolled off of Adrien's lips there was something different about it. Not wrong, just different. Adrien continued speaking.

"We're not just meat, we're good looking meat." I erupt with laughter. It wasn't even that funny, but I couldn't contain myself.

"If you two aren't going to take this seriously you can kiss any help out there goodbye." Fu had entered the room. Myself and Adrien stopped in our tracks. "Perhaps I was a bit harsh on you yesterday. Let's discuss what you've got and then what we can do to make you desirable. Especially you sweet cheeks." 

How can I go through so many emotions in such a short time? Fu continued whilst pouring himself a glass of whisky. "Every person in the Capitol needs to fall in love with you and want to make sure you win. The only way you're going to do that is by presenting yourselves as charismatic and confident, but, Miss Dupain-Cheng, without the big mouth." I gasped in shock placing both hands over my mouth. 

I could see Adrien shuffle in the chair bringing Fu's attention to him. I picked up my drink to hide my smirk.

"And you pretty boy ... man up! You want the women after you, not the little girls." I choked on the water I was drinking. Fu had some go in him when he's sober. 

Nadja given Fu a glare. He shrugged and turned away from us. 

"If you both go to your rooms now your stylists will be waiting for you." 

Wishing the other good luck we made our way to the new us.

—————————————————-

My stylists have bathed me in a coconut scented mud, put vanilla extracts in my hair and waxed every millimetre of hair from my body. I'm now seated on a chair having my eyebrows plucked at the same time as someone is cutting and styling my hair.

"We're going for the girl next door look, so make sure the hair and make up match that style." Nadja was in my room with me whilst Fu was in Adrien's room instructing his stylists. 

Nadja walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a cream sweater and black skater skirt. This was paired with a pair of pink ballet pumps that included the criss crossed ribbon up my legs. 

My hair had been cut to just below my shoulders and placed in two neat ponytails on either side of my head. I'd also gained a side fringe, it didn't look bad at all. My face was painted with natural tones such as creams and browns, and my lips were stained with a light pink lipstick. I walk over to my outfit and manoeuvre myself into the rich fabrics. I look in the mirror and did a little twirl. I'd never wore such stunning materials. I placed my feet into my shoes and one of my team came to tie them up for me. 

I walked out of my carriage ready to meet back up with Adrien for our final briefing before arriving in the Capitol. I froze to the spot.

"Y-y-you ... " I shake my head.

Why are you stammering Marinette?

"Woah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you’re enjoying th story so far.


	7. Welcome to the Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The District 12 tributes have arrived at The Capitol. The training for the 74th Miraculous Games begin!

I stood by the window of the carriage watching as the Capitol came into view. This is it ... we are here. 

"Ok everyone get those smiles on your faces. You're about to become famous." Nadja came to check my hair and that my skirt hadn't creased. I knock her hand away and sit at the table. Adrien remains by the window as the station came into view. Suddenly a rainbow of colours flashed by as we slowed down to a complete stop. We had made it to the Capitol. Outside a cattle of people stood around screaming and shouting our names. Adrien turns his head and smiles at the crowd waving and blowing kisses.

"See sweetheart ... he gets it!" Fu looks at me and takes another swig from his hip flask. I look up at Adrien in disgust.

Why is he playing along with the Capitol?

"Come on Mari, you need to see all this. They're shouting for you." All respect I had for Adrien was gone. All he wanted was the admiration for the games, like many of his predecessors. I held my ground and only stood up when Nadja said we were leaving the train. 

I follow Nadja and Adrien out the door keeping my eyes firmly placed on the ground. Fu appears next to me. 

"Chin up sweetheart, you need to show your pretty face to the sponsors." I slowly look up and look around at the manic scene in front of me. What do all these people think this is? A zoo? 

I follow the group to the cars and make my way in, moving over to a window and looking outside. The other three make small talk but I just keep staring. The people who live in the Capitol have no idea! They wander around in their bright attire without a care, not knowing what's happening out in the other Districts before them.

The journey is brief to where the opening ceremony is taking place. We are separated and ushered into dressing rooms. My stylist for the games is Audrey Bourgeois. She's a stunning lady and walks with a natural swagger.

"Hello darl, I'm Audrey. I'm yours and Adrien's designer for the games." She grabs hold of my hands, "I was moved, utterly moved by your volunteering to save that little creature," 

"She's not a creature, she's a ..."

"It has completely inspired me with your outfits. Now come along and get changed, we don't have a lot of time." 

She tells me to strip off and places my outfit in my quivering hands. It is a tight black catsuit with jet black rhinestones, sequins and ... pieces of coal? I suppose we are the mining district. 

I place heavy, black, steal capped boots on my feet and look at myself in the mirror. The costume is stunning, I spin around looking at all different angles on my body. I can tell it was designed specifically for me as every inch of material clung perfecting, showing off my petite frame. As I looked at the back, I noticed a piece of material flapping around my shoulders and the back of my hips, partially covering my bottom. 

"Time for hair and make up." Audrey exclaims, walking breezily back into the room with my style team. "Oh darl, you look beautiful, utterly beautiful. They won't be able to keep their eyes off you." 

With a click of her long, polished fingers my style team pounced on me, pushing me down into the chair. One got to work on my face while the other twist and turned my hair. 

In the matter of minutes they were finished. They cleared the way so I could look at myself in the mirror. I had smokey black eyes, an extremely contoured face and red stained lips. My hair have been sleeked back off my face and put into a tight ponytail with plaits looping down onto my head. In other words, I looked nothing like my plain ordinary self.

And that's the end of Marinette from District 12, I sighed to myself. I was now a pawn in the Capitol's game.

I walked out my dressing room and over to our carriage. Audrey was behind me with the other two stylists. I looked around at the different clothing from the different districts in awe. 

District 1, the district of luxury. The tributes for District 1 were already on their carriage covered from head to toe in the finest gems. Each tribute from District 1 wore an array of brightly coloured jewellery, from tiaras to toe rings. 

District 4's tributes were wrapped from neck to waist in finishing wire that merged into a fishing net, completing the look by presenting a mini skirt. District 4 is the fishing district.

Each district had their own style and own look. All I could think about was how dull, dark and boring we looked in comparison. Adrien was already situated on the top of the carriage and put his hand out to help me up.

"I've got it. Thanks." He gives me a shrug as I heave myself up next to him. Fu suddenly appears beside us. 

"Smile and wave. You need to get yourselves noticed by the Capitol. Remember, the more people talk about you the more likely you will gain sponsors." 

I rolled my eyes, "don't roll your eyes at me sweet cheeks, sponsors help you win the games," he goes to walk around before turning back quickly with his eyes narrowed in on mine, "and for the love of all, at least try and get someone out there to like you."

—————————————————

The fan fair sounded officially starting the 74th Miraculous Games. President Hawkmoth, wearing his usual purple attire complete with mask, approached the microphone and started his greeting to the crowd.

Audrey came up behind us and started messing with the drapes of material. 

"You both need to hold still. I'm going to set you on fire."

"WHAT?" I wailed, turning towards her. "Do you want to kill us?"

"That's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! The flames are synthetic. They're not going to hurt you." She messed around at the back of our costumes, finally leaving with a smug smile on her face.

The horses all began to move, pulling us out of the backstage area into the courtyard of Hawkmoth's home. I reached forward grabbing on, I had never been in a moving carriage before and my legs had turned to jelly.

"You ok?" Adrien glanced at me, reaching out. I push his arms away and stood up straight.

"Yep, absolutely fine." 

The sounds of cheering and clapping became louder as we followed District 11 into the courtyard. I felt my backbone straighten and kept my chin up. 

I will not show weakness or fear.

The crowd were silent as we enter, everyone was gawking at us. I could hear the gasps and the sighs from the audience before they all broke out into untamed applause. 

I looked around as the crowd were cheering and throwing flowers at us. Many different types and colours hit the deck of the carriage, I noticed a bright red and couldn't take my eyes off it. It was an unusual colour, one I'd never seen before. 

The perfect rose, I thought. Suddenly my attention was diverted from the rose by fingers linking through mine. 

I pulled my hand out of Adrien's grasp and eyeballed him. He sighed and reached for my hand again. He leaned his head into mine,

"Come on, the crowd will love it." I nodded once at him as he lifted our intertwined hand into the air. The crowd erupted at our gesture.

The horse and carriages pulled up in front of a platform where President Hawkmoth was seated. 

"Welcome to the 74th Miraculous Games Tributes ... and may the odds be ever in your favour."

A cold shiver ran down my spine as Hawkmoth's eyes bore deep into mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story. Not too long until we’re in the actual games.


	8. “Do You Know What My Auntie Said?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Adrien’s aunt say? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter.   
> Sorry it’s not long.

We stepped down from the chariots where Fu and Nadja we're waiting for us.

"Good start kids," Fu exclaimed before leading the way to our suite chuckling to himself "holding hands! Brilliant, pure brilliant."

As we are District 12 we've been allocated the penthouse (12th floor) of the training centre. We step out the elevator and Nadja leads us on the tour.

"Fabulous isn't it!" She spins round gleefully.

As we enter the penthouse there is a long corridor leading us to a dining area. The table is clear glass and set with the finest glass and China; for ten people. There is a bowl of fruit in the centre of the table and candles placed sporadically down the length. Through an alcove we were directed to a living room with a large television on the wall and a beautiful cream 'L' shape sofa opposite. There were two side chairs, both a duck egg blue, with white fluffy cushions as decoration. Situated in the middle was a glass oval table and a perfectly staged chess set, each piece representing a different Miraculous.

Adrien was taken by Fu to his room down a corridor to the right as Nadja ushered me to the left.

"Now get yourself cleaned up and comfortable ready for tonight's evening meal."

With that Nadja was gone. I walk over to the mirror on a dressing table and look at my make up. This was really not me. I grabbed a tissue and began to rub at my face before giving up and heading for the shower.

After a quick body and hair wash, I scrubbed the make up off my face. It took a lot longer than I would of expected it too. I climb out the shower, brush by hair and stick it in two low ponytails. I quickly get changed and headed back to the dining area.

Adrien was already there and gave me a quick look before continuing to eat. Obviously, this must have to do with the hand holding.

Something delicious was placed in front of me and I could not wait to get my spoon involved in this game. I put my nose down to the bowl and let out a sigh.

"Perhaps we should leave you two alone," giggling, Adrien closed his eyes.

"Don't be such a dork!" I responded dipping my spoon into the soup. As I lifted the spoon I gave the hot contents a quick blow. Placing the spoon in my mouth I allowed the stew to run down my throat. The taste was exquisite, like fireworks releasing in my mouth. Lamb stew.

Myself and Adrien continued to eat in silence whilst Nadja ran through everything we would be doing for the next week. From training to styling, to the beginning of the games. We had interviews and rankings and more interviews leading up to the night before we enter the games.

Fu decided to join us for desert. Obviously still drunk, he walks over and slumps in his chair. Directing his gaze to Adrien and I he begins to mentor us. Although he's still drunk and not at all sober, we still need the help we can gather off him.

"Tomorrow your training will begin and you need to be aware of what's happening around you. Districts 1,2 and 4 will gather together, being the career districts they will find each other out and make allegiances for inside the arena, do not be persuaded to join them. You'll do better out there on your own. Any special skills you might be hiding? Keep it that way," suddenly Adrien interrupted Fu.

"What does it matter? I'm just going to die out there."

"Don't say that Adrien. You have as much chance as the rest of us." Adrien let out a laugh.

"You can hunt. You'll be fine out there," he turns to Fu. "She catches the animals just right. Strangulation every time." I turn to Adrien in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"My aunt buys your squirrels. They're the best around."

Keeping my eyes on Adrien I announce "Adrien's really strong. He throws bags of flour around the bakery all day."

"Oh yeah, because I can just throw flour around in the arena."

"Adrien, you've got the skills. You just need to use them."

"I have NO skills!" He outbursts. "You know what my auntie said before I left?" I gulped waiting for Adrien to continue.

"She said perhaps this year we won't be a let down, that this year we might actually come home with a winner."

I looked at the floor feeling more uncomfortable by the second knowing exactly what Adrien was going to say next.

"... and you know as much as I do, that she didn't mean me."

Adrien stood up from the table, dabbed the corners of his mouth with the serviette and threw it down on the plate.

"Thank you for the food, but I'm not hungry anymore."

All I could feel was shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. The Training Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training, and the kwami’s are watching ready to choose their holder.

The previous night had been restless. Nightmares upon nightmares had plagued my sleep. The main theme of them? Strangling Adrien to death with a rope I'd lassoed around his neck.

"I told you my Auntie was right," he said in his last breathes as his fully green eyes pierced into mine, "congratulations, M'lady." 

The vision of his eyes would not leave my mind. As he walked in and sat at the breakfast table all I could do was stare. His eyes were nothing like those in my dream, I just couldn't place it, it felt so real. He must have felt me staring and looked up straight into my baby blues.

"Good morning Mari," he said smirking, knowing he'd caught me.

"S-S-Sorry. I was in a world of my own. Good morning Adrien," Fu stumbled in and grabbed the coffee pot, bring with him to the breakfast table. He didn't look great, and for a moment I thought he was going to drink the coffee straight out of the jar. 

"You two, remember what I said. Do not ... at any point ... show your strength. Also, don't show your weaknesses either. Just blend into the background and stay away from the careers." 

"So basically, don't be too good but don't be too crap?" I announce. Adrien covered his mouth but I could see his shoulders shaking in laughter. I was about to explain I wasn't joking but someone started scalding me.

"Marinette! That's no sort of language for ladies to be using!" Nadja had entered the room. 

"Sorry Nadja." 

"Your training clothes have just been sent up by Audrey. Please go and get changed then I'll escort you down to the training area."

Myself and Adrien stood up and were handed a pile of clothes and a pair of boots from our room staff. We separated as we made our way to our own wings in the penthouse. 

I set the pile down on the bed and began to strip off. My outfit was a short sleeved polo shirt and cotton leggings. The polo shirt was mainly black with gold side panels that had a hint of glitter in it. I pull on my black boots and walk to my mirror. I look at my hair and put it into two ponytails before heading out into the lounge area. Adrien and Nadja are already there, Adrien wearing the same outfit as me.

We walk over to the elevator. Fu is waiting in front of the doors.

"Remember what I said." His eyes were directed straight at me. I nod following Nadja and Adrien into the elevator and we make our way down to the training centre. 

The doors open to a full metal room. It is equipped with climbing ropes, a woodland area, assault courses, archery stations, camouflage stations and many more weapon centred training courses. I look around at all the different equipment we will be using during training, it's overwhelming. I've been out hunting almost half my life, yet here I feel out my depth. 

The other tributes stand around our lead trainer and I can see a lot of people eyeing each other up. I am the shortest one here by at least half a foot, with Adrien being one of the tallest. 

"You will be training here for the next eight days with rankings taking place at sunset of the 8th day. I suggest you all train to impress." 

Our trainer led us over to the centre of the training room where we could see little animals floating above our heads. 

"These are the Miraculous kwami's. They will be watching to choose their wearer. These are who you need to impressing. However, not all of you will be receiving one of these. Some of you will be Akumatised, those will be the tributes who are not selected by a Kwami. Do you all understand?" 

A collection of yes' sounded around the room and we were directed to use the different equipment. 

I wander around not knowing what to do first. I head over to the assault course and run through it at a medium pace, it was pretty easy compared to running through the deserted woods outside of District 12.

I decide to go and have a look round to see how Adrien's getting on when I hear a loud bang. I turn around to see he's fell from one of the climbing walls. The careers from District 1, 2 and 4 are staring over like they're going to eat him alive. I walk over to Adrien and crouch low.

"See those weights over there," he nods at me. I lean closer and whisper in his ear "go throw one." 

"But Fu said ... "

"I don't care what Fu said! They're looking at you like you're an easy prey."

Adrien nods at me before heading over to the weight station. I can see the careers still staring at him, nudging each other and laughing at him. He lifts up the medium weight and hurls it towards the training dummies taking the head clean off one. I smirk and look back at the careers. They nod their head impressed by what they just saw. I know Adrien can lift heavier than that though, hopefully he'll present that at the rankings. As much as we're against each other I don't want him to be seen as an easy target. 

Adrien comes over to me and grabs my hand. 

"You helped me. Now let me help you."

He leads me to the camouflage station and shows me how to create camouflage on my body. He slowly and carefully begins to make a bark effect on his arm, guiding me as I mirror his actions. After 10 minutes it's complete and we hold our arms against the tree. I let out a little giggle and thank Adrien for his help. 

"Years of decorating cakes," he beams at me.

I look over where the kwami's are to see if any are looking our way. The skills Adrien just displayed deserves at least some sort of recognition. As I look up I see a little red and a little black Kwami huddled together staring back at the two of us. I nudge Adrien to point it out and we both give them a smile before separating and continuing our training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again ... not long until the rankings and interviews.


	10. The Rankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Marinette and Adrien do with their rankings? Read on to find out.

I sat next to Adrien, elbows on my knees and face to the floor. This was it. After 8 days of training it was up to us to go in and try to impress a Kwami.

Having a Kwami would be our best chance of surviving in the arena. So far Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 have gone in for their one-to-one. We have no idea when they finish as they exit the training room into a different elevator. 

I look over at Adrien and see he's leaning back and his eyes are closed. The only sign of life is his knee continuously bouncing up and down. 7 are called in next. The female and then the male. Within the tight surrounding of the waiting room you cannot hear or see anything happening in the training room. 

Fu had spoken to us before we came down for our rankings make sure we both gave the best that we could. He thinks if we can pull this off we might be in with a chance of gaining good kwami's for the games. 

8 went in next, then 9 ...

As the number in the waiting area decreased Adrien's knee bouncing started to speed up.

10, 11 ...

I slam my hand down on his thigh. He jolts his eyes open and stares at me. We're the only two left in the room.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Hey Mari, swing high!"

I give Adrien a small smile and walk into the room.

The Kwami's are seated in their usual spaces feasting on an array of different food choices. They talk between themselves as I prepare for my demonstration of skill.

I do the assault course in half the time I was setting in training and then camouflaged myself to blend in with the tree I'd climbed. 

Finally, I walk to the rope. I tie a loose in one end and swing it to grab a sword from the armoury and pull it back to my hands. I did it with no trouble so decided to take it into a roll and come up in a defensive stance, Fu said to impress them.

Almost immediately after I'd stood up a trainer appeared in the room with me. 

"That is all Miss Dupain-Cheng." As I begin to make my way over to the exit elevator I hear a scream. Looking behind me I see a tribute from District 2 holding a bow and arrow up to the trainer.

"This is for not allowing me to take my trial again!" He exclaims and lets go of the arrow. It's began to soar towards the head of the trainer. Using the rope I still had in my hands I swing it, catching around the trainer, pulling her to safety. At the same time I throw my sword to disarm the tribute from District 2. 

Both figures disappear in a puff of smoke and the elevator doors open to let me exit. I give one last look at the kwami's before I leave.

—————————————————

The ranking was taking place at 9pm which gave us time to shower and change before eating and watching the rankings live.

The rankings are from 1-12, 12 being the highest. These are then used for the public to place bets on us, and for sponsors to decide whether they want to help us win the games by sending in essentials, such as medicine and food.

I shower and change into a thick purple sweatshirt and leggings. Slipping on my ballet slippers I head out into the dining area. Fu, Nadja, Audrey and Adrien are all already seated and eating. Fu turns to me.

"So you didn't kill the illusion?" He giggles to himself, "my-oh-my, you are certainly one to your own Miss Dupain-Cheng."

I grumbled and decided to just start eating. I wasn't in the mood for this discussion again. I'd already had a lecture from Nadja.

When I arrived in the room after training I found the reason they send in the illusions is to see how you'd defend yourself in the games. 

Obviously our mentor had forgotten to pass on this information and it seems I am one of the first tributes in the past 10 years to not kill the illusion. Apparently this could be a good or bad thing. I can see the corners of Adrien's mouth lift and mine begin to join his. 

"We'll just have to wait until the rankings, Mr Fu. They might of been pleasantly surprised with Miss Dupain-Cheng's integrity." Audrey comes to my support. 

"Or they might not."

I picked up my fork and pushed the food around on my plate, from one side to the other. The waiting was starting to bare down on me and I just wanted to know what the rankings were and then move on. 

By the time we'd finished dessert the rankings were about to be announced live. I seated myself down next to Adrien giving him a quick nod before we turned our attention to the screen. 

The rankings begin to display on the screen along side a picture of the tribute. As expected District 1, 2 and 4 had scores from 7 upwards with a tribute in District 1 scoring the highest score so far, a 10.

By the time it reached our district my heart was in my mouth. Every single heartbeat vibrated through my body. They started with Adrien.

"And finally from District 12," Alec Cataldi, The Miraculous Games host announced. 

"Adrien Agreste scored a total of ... 9." Adrien sighed and lay back onto the sofa. There were a lot of whoops and cheers at Adrien's score.

"And our last tribute, Marinette Dupain-Cheng from District 12 scored a total of ..." the room went silent and I sat on the edge of the seat. "11." 

The room erupted in cheers and applause. I'd received the highest score this year and also for our District ever. 

Adrien looked like he'd been struck in the face.

"Well done Mari," he whispered before making his way to his room.

I couldn't help but think what his problem was. He could go from friendly to cold in the matter of seconds. 

Tomorrow with have our solo interviews and then we're sent into the arena. Whatever happens now I am on my own, and determined to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? Why did Adrien walk away? Keep reading to find out.
> 
> Thank you everyone.


	11. The Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rankings have happened so now there’s only one my event before the arena ... the interviews.

Today is the day of the interviews and our last day of training before we head into the arena. 

I walk out my room already dressed in my training clothes and grab some fruit from the breakfast table. I want to have one last training session with Fu before I begin on my interview preparation. Nadja will be helping me construct possible answers for questions. Apparently it's not wise for me to head out without prepared answers. 

"Good morning sweetheart," Fu enters the room, his usual hip flask finding its way to his lips. 

"Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking?" I question. Everyday has began exactly the same since we arrived at the Capitol nine days ago.

He takes a bow and holds his arm out, signalling me to sit at the table.

"Because of your ranking, sweetheart, you're going to be the one the careers want to kill first." 

"I'll be ready for them."

"That's only possible if you get a good Miraculous. If you've been accepted by the bee, fox or dragon you'll be fine."

"What about the Ladybug?" I'd found out after our first training session the red Kwami and the black Kwami were the ladybug and the cat. I was intrigued as I'd caught them numerous times looking between myself and Adrien. 

"No ones getting the Ladybug darling," he takes another swig of his hip flask. "You need to be fighting along side your soul mate ... and with your personality it's very unlikely you have one at all."

I choked on my water. I know I'm not the most orthodox of girls but I must have a soul mate somewhere. Someone like ... Luka. Luka. That's the first time since I'd arrived at the Capitol I'd thought about him. I hope he's taking care of Mama and Manon. 

"Right. Marinette, lets go."

"Wait, where's Adrien?" Adrien was always first ready and waiting. 

"He's decided to train on his own today so it's just me and you, sweetheart." I nod and look in the direction of Adrien's room. He's obviously thinking the same as me. No more time for friendships and allies. 

With that last thought I follow Fu to the elevator and we commence, travelling down to the basement and the training room.

—————————————————

"Will you hold still! I need to get this pinned correctly." 

Audrey was pushing and pulling me to the left then the right, forwards and then backwards. Apparently this dress was one of her most amazing creations ... when on. Getting it on was not so amazing.

Training had been a disaster. It's a good job the Kwami's had already selected their tribute because I would of been akumatized from my complete lack of competence. I couldn't get Adrien out my head. He had been there every step of the way encouraging and supporting me.

I missed seeing his smile when something went well, and his squeak as he'd fall from a 5 foot obstacle onto his back. Training with just Fu was boring. I felt like half of my effort was missing. Like I was only half.

When I arrived back in the penthouse Adrien was still not around. I ate alone and then had time with Nadja to help with my interview. This took surprisingly long than I would have hoped. 

"Marinette, stop slouching!" I felt Audrey slap my back to get me to stand up straighter. 

"Almost ... there!" She pulled the last thread through the bottom layer of the skirt and stepped back. "Beautiful!" 

Next I was guided into a chair for my hair and make up. The stylists got to work on me but this time with only basic make up. My eyes were shaded with different browns and golds, my cheeks a light shade of pink, and my lips a deep red. It almost looked purple.

My hair was left to hang loose and straight over my shoulders. I was directed to stand in front of a mirror, when I stood on the podium placed in front I slowly lifted my eye-line from the floor. I can't believe what, or should I say who, was staring back at me. 

This girl was beautiful. I can't believe this reflection is actually of me. My dress was the same colour as my hair, midnight blue, with light blue sparkles gathered around the bottom which then ran up and scattered around the bust. The cap sleeves hung over my shoulders and went into a sweetheart neckline. The bodice fitted tightly to my small frame and flowed into a slightly puffed out skirt. My favourite part being the slit up one leg. This was completed with the most glittery blue shoes I'd ever seen. They match my eyes perfecting.

"My instructions were to make you look desirable. I can honestly say I've done a great job here." I smirk at Audrey's confidence. She's right though, I no longer look like a sweet and innocent 16 year old. I can tell this was Fu's idea. Making all the disgusting old men, who pray on the tributes, to sponsor me.

"Oh my! Marinette. You look so beautiful!" Nadja had came in to collect me. We'd had a talk earlier about how I'm to present myself to the Capitol. It seems selling myself was the way I'd be playing in. I was directed into how I should sit, which makes perfect sense now due to the almost hip height split that was in my skirt.

Nadja and Audrey help me down to the ground and I make my way out into the living area. Fu and Adrien are in a heated discussion as I walk in. Nadja coughs and they both look up at me. 

"I suppose that'll do." Fu gives me a quick glance up and down. I suddenly feel very self conscious and nervous. Wrapping my arms around my body I walk over to where the boys are waiting. I notice Adrien's mouth is gaping open.

"Flies, Mr Agreste." I give him a smirk and he seems to shake himself out of his zombie'd impression. 

"By the way," electric green turns towards my soft blue before I continue. "You look very handsome." I move my eyes from the top of his finely combed hair down passed his slightly undone black shirt and dress pants, to his black boots. Black really was his colour. I bit my bottom lip and a flash of something went through his eyes.

The 'ding' of the elevator pulled us out of our trance and we all descended towards the television studio.

—————————————————-

Ten Districts have been interviewed so far. Again District 12 are last. All tributes are seated in a green room waiting for their turn to go on stage. Like the rankings, the order is tribute girl then tribute boy from each of the districts. I look around the room and see a lot of beautiful clothing. Everyone's stylists have made sure we look appealing for the Capitol. The thought makes my stomach churn.

I feel someone's eyes on me. I look in the direction I feel them from and give a small grin. Adrien quickly looks at the floor and rubs at the back of his neck before lifting his eyes to meet mine again. I've notice he rubs his neck whenever he gets nervous or stressed. We both suppress giggles as we look away from each other.

The male tribute from District 11 is called, meaning we are next. I look up to catch Adrien staring again, this time he adverts his gaze to the wall. Looking at a picture from last years games. He rubs his chin like he's thinking. I shake my head, he really can't act, and turn my attention back to the television screen playing the interviews. Before I know it I am called to take my place backstage. 

"We are now heading onto District 12. Please welcome Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Alec announces and the doors in front of me open letting out a cloud of smoke. 

I walk out to a large audience all clapping and shouting my name. I give a small wave and a smile before making my way to the seat opposite Alec. He says something to me but I completely miss it. I'm too busy being traumatised by the crowd in front of me.

"Pardon?" I say to Alec. 

He laughs with everyone in the audience following his lead. I wrap my hands together nervously and look down towards Audrey. She gives me a gesture which I believe means calm down and breathe.

"So you're the first tribute to volunteer for District 12. I'm guessing that the young lady chosen was your sister?"

"She's more of an adopted sister," I answer calmly. "We take care of her whilst her mother is away working." A small smile pulls at the corners of my mouth as I think of Manon.

"You must care about her very much?" 

"Oh a do," I look at my hands, "she makes me a better person. I just hope I can make her proud during the games."

"I'm sure you will," he places one of his hands over the top of mine.

He continues "Now being our highest scorer means you'll be having people wanting to sponsor you all over the Capitol. What type of luxury would you like them to send you in?" 

"Well since being at the Capitol, Alec, I've taken quite a liking to the macaroons."

"Oh, the lady has a sweet tooth." Alec turns to the audience and they all laugh and give her a clap.

"Our final question is ... can we please have a spin of your beautiful dress?"

"Of course." I giggle. I stand up and start to twirl around, as I do blue stars lift from the bottom of the dress and make their way to surround me. Audrey had done it again. The blue stars twirled, dipped and dived before heading back to my dress as I sat down. I put my hand to my head, dizzy from all the spinning. 

The crowd are cheering and standing up clapping. I feel giddy.

"We wish you all the best for the games Marinette. Big round of applause for Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

I wave to the crowd one last time before heading down the stairs and back to the green room to wait for Adrien to complete his interview. Everyone else has headed off leaving just myself, Fu and Nadja in the room. I look up at the screen and see Adrien's charm in full swing. It looks like him and Alec are smelling each other. The crowd are laughing and obviously adoring him.

"Now Adrien, you are such a handsome young man."

"-thanks Alec." 

"And polite too I see" Alec gives Adrien a wink. "So the question on every girls, woman's and some males," he turns raising his eyebrows at the audience who burst out laughing, "what everyone wants to know is, is there a special someone at home?"

Wolf whistles come from the audience and Adrien rubs his neck. 

"No, no, no"

A lot of 'awwww's make their way through the room as Alec tries to regain control and shhh's them. Adrien really is turning them wild. 

"Well if there's not one on the scene at the moment perhaps you can tell her now. Declare your love and ask her to wait for you."

Adrien starts shifting around in his seat as the audience wait in silence for his answer. He slowly exhales before lifting his eyes to Alec.

"Well there is this someone who I've liked for ... well forever. I don't think she knew I existed until these games."

"Tell her then now Adrien, let it out. Get her cheering you on, tell her your going to win!" Alec gets the crowd going again with cheers and applause. I begin to feel a bit nervous. Who is this girl? Adrien went to her school and even though they didn't really speak or spend time together, she would of surely heard something.

"Well it wouldn't really help because ... because ..." 

"Because?" Alec encouraged. 

Adrien looked directly into his eyes.

"Because she came here with me!"

The audience went wild with gasps and applause, and my heart increased in speed. The boy I could never forgot, the boy that saved me, the boy I thought would never give me a second thought announced on television he liked me. My mind was a whirl of activity, I didn't know where to look, I couldn't hear anything ...

Next thing I know Adrien is in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Mari," I look up into his emerald eyes, eyes that made my dreams and made me cry in my nightmares. 

"I should have told you before but I spoke to Fu and thought it would be best for you to know last minute so it didn't effect your interview. Mari, please look at me. I am so ... "

I leapt towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his and his lips latched against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so grateful for everyone who are reading, commenting and giving kudos. Thank you all so much.


	12. Time To Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviews changed Marinette and Adrien’s relationship, the question is was it real or just for the show?

I pull away from Adrien shocked by my actions. I let my hands move to his shoulders but for some reason I didn't want to let go. 

It's fair to say I'd taken him by surprise. 

"Errrrmmm..." he scratches the back of his neck and I slowly let my arms fall to my sides. It was at this point I had realised the magnitude of what I had just done. 

We both go into the arena tomorrow to fight, most likely to die. This was not the time to start getting emotional with the opposition.

"Ok lovebirds, break it up. We need to get you refreshed for tomorrow." Nadja came and stood in between us and started marching us towards the elevator, a hand on each of our backs. Fu and Audrey looked at us both in shock.

The ride upstairs in the elevator was painfully silent. I brushed my fingers over my lips remembering exactly how Adrien had felt against them. 

The glass windows of the elevator allowed us to look out onto the Capitol's central square. You could see replays of our interviews and celebrations continuing wildly around the city.

When the doors opened for our floor I walked straight towards my room. 

"Mari!" Adrien was calling after me. 

I needed to be alone, I needed to figure out why I just did what I did, and for the second time that day Luka crossed my mind.

————————————————-

_"Nooooo" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why did you do that?"_

_"I was made to protect you, Princess. I wanted to keep you safe."_

_The tears streamed down my face landing on the person I was cradling in my arms._

_"Why did you do that Adrien? I don't want to live without you!"_

_His hand reached up to my face, it felt so real, stroking against my cheek._

"Mari, wake up. Please, Marinette!"

I sat up still screaming with tears running down my face. Adrien was sitting on the edge of my bed, anxiety written all over his face.

"Mari, I'm going to come a little closer. Is that ok?" I nod, still whimpering. He moved up to me and wrapped his big muscular arms around me allowing me cry on his chest.

"Is this ok?" I faintly breathe out a yes and grab a hold of his shirt. He just sits there and holds me until the sobs finally stop.

"Come with me." He says, standing up from the bed. Taking his hand, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. We're both wearing the bed wear supplied for us from the Capitol. A simple tee and joggers. 

Adrien led to me the balcony, letting go of my hand to lean against the railing. He fisted his hands together and leant forward.

"I'm really sorry about what I said in the interview." 

"Was it true?" I asked.

"Completely." He looked out to the crowds who were still celebrating in the the square. The clock told us it was well past midnight. 

Pictures of our faces kept appearing on the large screens with our ranking score on. I winced as I saw mine. Adrien sighed and carried on talking.

"After that day I saw you outside my Auntie's house I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everyday at school I'd try to come up to you, I wanted to help so much but I was too nervous. Then when I'd finally built up enough courage to at least ask you how you were I saw you with Luka." 

My hand went to my mouth and my stomach was turning inside out. I can't believe I was hearing this. Why couldn't this have been months ago? Time when we actually could have gotten to know each other. I walk over to Adrien and placed my hands on the railing next to him.

"I'm not with Luka." 

"But you two and inseparable. It's like a match made in heaven. You're so similar."

"We're too similar. That's why it never happened." I rested my head against Adrien's shoulder. 

"That day you gave me the bread you saved my life. I can never ever repay you for that." I put my hands on his and looked into his beautiful green eyes. He sighed before beginning to speak.

"Can you remember the first day at school? They asked who knew the valley song and your hand shot straight up. I remember this tiny girl with big bluebell eyes made her way up to the front of the class. Your hair was longer then," he gently pulled his fingers through my hair and I leaned my face into his palm, "anyway from the moment you started singing, you had me. I knew in that moment no one would match up to the girl with the blue hair and angel voice." 

I turned my face and kissed the palm of his hand. We stared at each other and then moved forward. I could see him leaning in to me, his eyes questioning if it was ok. I pushed my hands up his chest and entwined my fingers behind his neck. Our lips brushed each other in a soft kiss and then we were both holding on to each other for our lives. 

"I'm scared Adrien."

"I know, me too."

I kissed him again, only this time is was full of desperation. I needed to be as close to him as I could. I poured everything I felt into the kiss and I could tell he did too. 

Our mouths met with urgency as tears fell from both our eyes. I could taste the saltiness of our tears and pulled back. Adrien rested his forehead against mine, his eyes remained close, his breathing heavy.

"We should get some sleep." I say. He opens his eyes, I wish I could live with those eyes forever.

"I don't want you to be thinking of me when we go into the arena tomorrow. You do whatever you need to survive. Promise me!"

"Adrien, I can't." I say through muffled sobs.

"Marinette, you're going to survive. You're going to go home and live a long healthy life taking care of your mama and Manon. Maybe even marry Luka, I know the guy loves you and he would keep you safe and happy."

I muffle out a sob and clutch onto him harder. I can't speak. I don't know what to say.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." We walk down the corridor, hands grasping each other as though our lives depend on it. We reach my door and he gives me one last kiss on the lips.

"When we get into the arena tomorrow please trust me. There's a kind of plan I've been working on with Fu."

"I trust you Adrien. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He responds before turning on his heel and heading back to his room. I watch until he reaches his door and I give him a little wave.

I step into my room and close the door. With my hands and head resting against it I whisper the words I wish I could have said to his face.

"I love you Adrien Agreste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and commenting, it means so much.


	13. Destiny’s are chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Marinette’s chosen kwami be?

Adrien left before I woke up this morning. They are sending us in two groups. Adrien is in group A and I am in group B. 

Each year the game makers create a new landscape for the games. Last year it was a rainforest and the year before a desert. You never know what you're going to come up against which is why training is as intense as it is.

Fu was waiting for me in the living area whilst I showered and got changed into my outfit. For the games I would be wearing my transformation outfit so there was no need to wear anything specific or even do my hair.

"You ready!" Fu approached me as I made my way into the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. 

Taking a deep breath and we make our way to the elevator and up to the roof. 

"When the chime sounds turn and run. Don't go straight for the supplies. Find high ground, and find water. There will be supplies at the cornucopia do not go for them, it's a death trap." I give Fu a nod and make my way to the aeroplane along with 11 other tributes.

As I fastened my seatbelt a lady came over to me and injected a tracker. This way they can keep an eye on where we are situated in the arena. 

They like to play with the tributes to make sure the games don't get too boring for the viewer. The trackers help guide people back into the main arena and even push tributes together to get them to fight.

I look at the frightened faces around me and try to keep my composure level.

Do not show your weakness, Marinette. Look strong.

After what seemed like a few hours, the aeroplane started to descend. The landing was gentle and the ramp soon began to lower ready for us to make our way to our rooms.

The akuma's walked us separately to our holding areas. Once inside, the door was securely locked. On a table is a wooden box which holds our kwami. No one is allowed to know who has gotten which kwami. It is to remain a secret until we are revealed at the end of the games, or we have died during.

I slowly walk towards the box. My stomach is churning and I'm glad I didn't eat too much this morning. This little box could be my ticket home, or my ticket to a never ending nightmare. 

I reach forward and quickly pull my hand away.

Come on Marinette, you don't have a choice here! 

I stretch forward for a second time and hold the lid of the box. With a deep breath I start a countdown.

3 ...  
2 ...  
1 ...

I open the box and a little red kwami flies out and round my head.

"Everything's okay! Don't be scared!" The kwami floats down and settles in my hands. "I am Tikki, your kwami. Your Miraculous is the power of creation; the Ladybug." 

"L-L-Ladybug?" I splutter out. I didn't think anyone could have the Ladybug Miraculous anymore.

"Your superpower is the lucky charm," Tikki continued in her sweet voice, "but be aware, you can only use it once during the games. You'll have special powers of creation and will be able to heal yourself quite well, though it does take time and rest."

"Ok! ... Tikki, why did you choose me?" 

"Your soul is very pure, Marinette. You put everyone's happiness in front of your own, even those who are enemies. You also have only half a soul."

"Half a soul? Where's my other half?" I started at the tiny creature in disbelief. This is not what I was expecting at all. I didn't even think they could talk.

"He'll be out there with you. Just look for the cat Miraculous." 

"Do you know who he is Tikki?" 

"I cannot tell you his name. I will only speak out bubbles if I try. Now you need to get ready. Place the earrings in your ears and then say 'spots on' when you're ready to transform."

I pick up the earrings and realise they are the ones Chloé had given to me prior to leaving the District. I thought I’d left them in my room. I place them in my ears. I look at myself in the mirror. This is it. The beginning of the end.

Use the lucky charm when I really need it, run from the cornucopia and it's supplies, find high ground and search for water. The black cat is the other half of my soul and I should try and find him.

The siren sounds and I need to be in my tube within 1 minute.

"Tikki, spots on." 

In a flash of pink I am transferred into a skin tight catsuit. It is a very bold red and is accompanied by big black spots. It has a high neck and a yo-yo attached to my hip. My hair has transformed into two pigtails with red ribbons and I am wearing a mask over my eyes. I look in the mirror and give myself a nod.

Walking over to my tube, I step in and look up.

This is it, all I can do now is fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	14. The Games: The Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman welcome to the 74th Miraculous Games.
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favour.

10 ...  
9 ...  
8 ...  
7 ...

The platform at the bottom of the tube is pushing me upwards. As It reaches closer to what I believed was the arena, a bright light begins to pierce into my eyes. 

6 ...

I look around and see my fellow tributes.

5 ...

A dragon, a snake, a peacock, a bee, a turtle, a fox, a horse, a monkey.

4 ...

A rabbit, a mouse, an ox, a tiger, a goat, a rooster, a dog and a pig.

3 ... 

Which ones Adrien? I can't tell.

2 ... 

I need to find the cat.

1 ...

A klaxon sounds and everyone begins to run.

Just turn and make my way to the trees ... find high ground and water.

I pull my yo-yo from my hip and swing it high, it latches onto a tree branch and flings me forward. Suddenly it loosens and I find myself falling down. Trying not to scream I quickly throw my yo-yo again and manage to lower myself slowly to the ground. 

I look around. It's a forest. Not too dissimilar to what I hunt in. I begin to walk and move away from the cornucopia, looking for water. 

I need to figure out how to use the yo-yo and just gather myself together. I have no idea where I swung myself to, where Adrien is or if I should try and find the cat. I sit down by a tree and let out a deep sigh. 

The sound of canons go off in the air.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11"

Eleven dead so far. We can't have been in here longer than ten minutes. I put my head in my hands and try to think. I don't want to kill these people, I need to play smart and only defend. I will not be a pawn in 'The Miraculous Games'.

After a while I stand up and start to walk. I pull out my yo-yo again and study it. Throwing it and catching it so I can get used to the weight. Each throw I make it goes a little higher.

"Quick! There she is!" 

I turn and see the snake running towards me, followed by the bee, turtle, dragon and ... cat. I throw my yo-yo into a tree and swing as fast as I can. I flip into the air and land on a branch at the top of the tree.

Looking down and around I try and find the others. Fortunately, it seems that I lost them. The cat! The cats in a pack ... a pack which seem to be after me. There's no way an alliance can be made with the cat, that ideas void.

At such a high level I can see the whole arena. In front of me is the cornucopia. I can see two people moving around but I'm not quite sure what their Miraculous' are. 

Behind that is a grassland. The grass is around 4 foot high. A perfect hiding place. I turn to my left and see a beach then a stream. I needed to get to the steam and grab some water. 

I wrapped my yo-yo to the top of the tree and use it to lower myself down to the ground. Unravelling it, I place it back on my hip and walk in the direction of the stream.

As I settle on the grass bank near the water I grab a leaf and scoop some out to drink. I take a few more leaf fulls and look around. Taking a stick I throw it into the steam. It travels quite quickly downstream to my right, the current must be strong. 

I see the birds flying through the trees and whistle. The whistle carries around to my right, behind me and then back to where it started.

Mockingjay's, I thought. An akuma formed by the Capitol. They are mocking birds mixed with the jabber jay. The Capitol created jabber jay akumas to bring secrets back during the Miraculous wars. They became independent and mated with mocking birds creating a whole new species.

I needed to go and look for food sources, so pulling my yo-yo back I whirled it around before throwing it into the air. As I launched up into the sky feeling the wind flow through my hair I felt free, this was such an exhilarating experience. 

That was until I hit a brick wall and everything went black. I felt myself falling through the trees with a heavy object attached to me. Next thing I know I can see the ground yet I am still suspended in the air ... upside down.

"Well hello m'lady. It's nice of you to drop in."

I hadn't hit a wall, just a well toned male in a black cat costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading.
> 
> I truly love writing this crossover ... I feel it blends together quite well. 
> 
> Still a fair few chapters to go and I have already completed half the second book. Yes, I am aiming for a trilogy like The Hunger Games. 
> 
> Wish me luck!


	15. The Games: M’lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who did Marinette bump into? Is Chat with the career pack?

I pulled on the yo-yo and managed to untie us both. The black cat fell to his feet, I, however, fell onto my head. The yo-yo was still attached to the tree so I was trying to pull it down. It would not budge.

"So you're my other half then. Nice to meow-t you partner!"

"Yeah!" I respond pulling the yo-yo harder, it finally releases from the tree and tumbles down, right onto cats head. He rubs it and I can't help feel a little guilty. He hasn't tried to kill me yet, I'm going to take that as a friendly sign.

"I'm chat noir, what's your name bugaboo?"

I blush from the term of endearment. Looking around and at my body I come up with a simple name for what I am.

"I'm Ladybug." 

I hold out my hand to shake his, however he grabs it and pulls it into a kiss. 

"Enchanted!" He exclaims. 

What a lothario! I thought.

"Now, I know they say we should work together m'lady but I kind of have a plan I am working too at the moment. So please bid me adieu." He grabbed a large pole and began to extend it, then suddenly he stopped and turned around. 

"I have this plan you see, and I need you to trust me."

He was off running and bounding through the trees as I stood completely still. 

Those last words sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. I begin looking for food when I found a blueberry plant. Taking another big leaf, I filled it with berries before making my way to sit on the top of a tree. 

The berries were easily the best berries I'd ever tasted in my life. 

Eventally the rumbling in my stomach stopped, I tie my yo-yo around my waist and attach it to the tree. I need to try and get sleep whilst I can. 

My eyes are fluttering shut and a calmness washes over me. I have no idea how long I've been sleeping. A sound awakens me and I realise it's the Capitol's anthem. 

In the dark sky above me I see the faces of the fallen tributes. A picture of them in their Miraculous appears before it reveals the tributes face. My heartbreaks knowing families at home have been watching their loved ones die.

The Miraculous Games are not known for their peaceful deaths. More like violent deaths which haunt your dreams for years after. The anthem stops playing and the sky is dark once more. No Adrien, a small smile creeps across my face. This is good.

The sound of silence is deafening. Not a single noise could be heard throughout the arena. Everyone must be settling down for the evening, and with that last thought I fall into a broken sleep.

—————————————————

The next morning is signalled by the Capitol's anthem. They must want us all to wake up, I thought to myself.

I untie myself from the tree and lower down to the ground. Finding the bush were I got the berries from yesterday I collected more before heading to the stream. Berries and water for breakfast. I gave myself a little wash too. Feeling the dirt slide away from my face. Then, in a blink of an eye, a fireball shot past me. 

I looked to where it had came from and noticed the forest behind it was all a blaze. I stand up and start to swing away from the raging fire behind me. Fireballs continue to launch in my direction and it seems I am being pushed back into the centre of the arena.

A scorching pain travels across my thigh and I let go of my rope, landing face first in a pile of soil and leaves. Screaming in pain I pull myself towards the sound of rolling water. Dragging my entire weight on my arms, I make it to where the sound came from and find the stream.

I continue to pull until I am fully submerged in the water. The pain eases slightly and the coolness of the water overcomes my body implementing a slight shiver. 

Beginning to move back out onto the ground I hear chatting over the other side of the stream. Next thing I see Chat Noir appears through the forest and makes his way to the opposite side of the stream.

I study him as he bends down and begins to drink from the stream like a cat. Scooping the water up with his tongue. He relaxes back on the bank and spots me. His eyes widen and then he turns and goes back into the forest. 

Only a couple of seconds later I see the rest of his gang appear. They spot me. 

I scramble up and swing my yo-yo. Unfortunately with my leg in so much pain my aim isn't very accurate or fast.

I manage to get a few feet away when I have to stop and settle on a tree again. The pain I feel is blinding, my sight is not handling the pain or is my head. I feel like I'm about to explode.

Chat Noir and his gang appear below me. Shouting up to me. With the blood thumping so hard in my head, I can't hear what they're saying.

Next thing I realise is the bee's spinning top is aiming right for my body. I flick my yo-yo and deflect it. The power sends the spinning top over into an other tree and drags the bee with it.

"My turn." The dragon Miraculous shouted. Throwing a sword up towards me. 

The sword soared past me before falling back down to the ground. It seems not everyone has gotten use to their weapons yet. Which maybe the only way I can survive this evening. 

"Leave her for now." Chat Noir walks to the dragon and looks up at me. "She's got to come down at some point, we'll just get her then." 

The others sound agreement and begin to walk off. Chat gives me one more look before joining the others. 

I look down at my leg and notice how badly it‘s burnt. I open my yo-yo and look at the insides. There a screen with some details on it. 

What happens if I press this? I find a button on my yo-yo with a needle on it that is filled with blood. I press it and a spray comes out of one of the spots. I direct it to the burn and feel a soothing sensation. Like magic, the wound begins to cover over with a fresh layer of skin on top of the melted flesh.

I breathe out the breath I had been holding and lean my head back against the tree. I need to think of a plan and quickly. 

A silver parachute descends from the sky and lands in my lap. I open the container and inside are pink and green macaroons. 

"Thank you Fu," I whisper into the night sky and eat two of the cookies.

The group return below me and set up for the night. They have a fire blazing and what seems like a lot of food. I sniff and smell ... cheese? 

Chat Noir is feasting on melted cheese and it smells bad. I guess it is something along the lines of Limburger or Camembert. 

Something hits me sharply in the back of the head and I turn to see where it came from. I look in the tree opposite and see a fox. 

"Look up." She whispers, and a soft, delicate voice floats across in the breeze. 

I look above my head and see something buzzing. It looks like a nest of little akuma's. 

I look back at the fox and she mimics to me about sawing the tree down. I look at my yo-yo and wonder how strong the wire is. Climbing up the tree to where the nest is, I wrap it around the branch and begin to saw into the tree.

It's working. I pull the string faster and can see it cutting through the tree branch. Suddenly it drops to the floor and attacks the snake. The others scream and run away. I lower myself down, and feel sharp pains in my arms. I realise I've been stung by the akumas. 

I look at the snake akuma on the floor as their transformation drops. It reveals a girl. I think it's the girl from District 1. Her face is swollen and distorted with an eye loosely swaying from the socket. Her body is covered in sting marks with blood oozing out in a green colour. Her fingers are frozen in claws over her body as if trying to block the deadly akumas.

My head starts to feel heavy and I vomit next to the girl. Everything is moving around me. I can't seem to find my centre of balance.

"Run!" A voice shouts to me whilst hands spin me around.

"Ladybug, you've got to go quick! Run!"

"Chat?" I question. 

"Just go Ladybug, now!"

I try to swing my yo-yo but keep missing, so I begin to stumble away from the tree. 

I can hear metal on metal behind me understanding that Chat Noir is fighting. I should go back and help him but his words were ringing in my ears. 

Run, run, I need to run!

I stumble on my next step and fall down a hill. When I finally come to a stop everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for reading.


	16. The Games: Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who helped Marinette escape the Guardian career pack? We’re about to find out whether they are a friend or a foe!

I wake up feeling stiff. I try to remember back to what had happened. The Miraculous' below me, the cat, tiny fly like akuma's and cat telling me to run. I had fell down a hill, that I remember, and the fact I had been stung.

I sit myself up but the dizziness takes over again and I collapse back down onto the ground. Closing my eyes I hear something shuffling around me. Grabbing my yo-yo I make a quick decision to roll onto my knees. Opening my eyes I can make out an orange fuzz and ears. 

The fox Miraculous. Suddenly I remember what had happened. It was the fox that had turned my attention to the akuma hive, which then went on to free me from the other tributes.

"It's ok," said the fox. "I'm a friend."

"How do I know?" I asked, swinging my yo-yo around and around to create a shield.

"I don't want to fight! Honestly! I'm on your side. I made a deal with someone to keep you safe." 

"How can you make a deal if you don't even know who I am?" I asked. None of this was making sense.

"The Ladybugs of the past have been known to make risky decisions. Especially if Chat Noir was against them. I'm here to help you in case he turns."

"Look fox, I don't want you to endanger your life for me. You need to fight to get home."

"Home?" The fox scoffed, "I don't have a home! This is it for me and if I can help another tribute to win, be damned that is exactly what I'm going to do." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This girl was giving up her life for me.

We worked together to create a campfire and I used my yo-yo to set up a snare. Thanks to my practise with Luka out in the forests it didn't take long to efficiently capture some food. 

I settled down with fox and we eat in silence. You could hear the playful tunes of the mocking jays flowing around the tops of the tree branches. If it wasn't for the fear of being murdered this would of been very tranquil and relaxing.

The game makers had turned the day into one which was sunny yet cool. I wrapped my arms around myself and considered what our next options could be.

"What you thinking?" The fox asked me. 

"We need a plan."

"There's a group set up near the Cornucopia. They have food and supplies, yet the whole place is trapped. If we can get in there we can take their supplies to get the upper hand?" 

"Or we could just blow it up."

"What? Why?"

"Even the playing field. We don't need to have anything additional ... we just need to level out the game."

The fox thought about this for a moment.

"So what's the plan Ladybug?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments.


	17. The Games: Lost Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ladybug and Foxes plan work?

I walk quietly over towards the cornucopia. Fox was right, sitting there was the turtle and surrounding him were bags of supplies. 

I see the rabbit miraculous appear from the side and sneak to the cornucopia. They grab a bag of apples and run away before the turtle even noticed.

I look at all the different items and the temptation to grab some rather than blow it up starts to overwhelm me. I need to make sure I stay focused. I'm here to do a job.

The plan is for fox to cover me from behind, making sure no-one comes close giving me a free shot at taking out the supplies, and the turtle.

I begin to analyse my options when shouting over to my right draws my attention. Emerging from the woods are Chat Noir and the dragon. They are shouting at each other. Chat looks like he's about to shoot off when the dragon pulls his arm. 

Watching intently, I try to hear what they're conversing about. It seems to be getting quite heated. The turtle comes over to separate the two; he indicates for cat to go. Chat bounds out into the trees leaving the dragon and the turtle staring at each other.

The next move was unexpected. Pulling their sword behind them, the dragon swings it forward dissembling the turtles head from their body. The sound of the sword slicing the neck was gruesome, I could feel whatever was in my stomach begin to rise. 

I bend down low to the ground so I can't be seen and empty my stomach. I need to focus, now would be my time to attack. They're vulnerable. I look up again and see the end of the blood spray from the turtles neck and heave.

The bee appears next to the dragon. Then after a short converse they both run off in the direction of Chat Noir.

A canon was heard, signifying the death of the turtle. A blast of air begins to blow the trees and the grass as a Capitol aircraft makes its way down towards the arena.

The metal claw hanging from underneath the aircraft descends down towards the ground. It scoops up the body of the tribute, I can see the their training clothes hanging off their limp body.

Once the body had been transported to the aircraft, the claw moves down again to collect the head. Looking now I can see it is a boy. He has blonde hair, but that is all I can see.

"Adrien." I say out loud to no one. All of a sudden I feel dead inside. He was the one who was meant to survive. He was the one who could actually do something with his life. 

Anger boils inside me. They did this to him. They killed him! 

I stand up and throw the yo-yo with every power in my being.

It hits the top of their mound and I watch in awe as the pile begins to topple down. It seemed as though it was all going in slow motion. Piece by piece it crumbled and began to bounce around the floor. Each podium we arrived on were surrounded by explosives in case we stepped off a moment too soon. These were to make sure we died for not following the rules.

Next thing I know I am being thrown back in the air. It worked, the podium explosives began to explode. I'm disorientated and have a buzz continuously going off in my ear. I gently touch my right ear and look at my gloved hand. Blood! 

_I've got it covered Marinette, just get back to fox. I hear a voice in the back of my head._

"Tikki, is that you?" This is the first I've heard from my kwami.

I pull myself off the floor and stumble in the direction of where I left fox. After a few minutes I feel myself coming back around and smile. We did it, we actually did it.

I can't see fox anywhere. I find the marked tree where we were meant to meet, but no one was around. 

I wonder off towards the stream when I hear a canon boom. My heart drops and I turn around.

Standing behind me is the fox. She has bee's spinning top wrapped around her waist, the strong wire was embedding into fox. Blood was trailing out the corners of their mouth and their transformation was dropping. 

A beautiful young girl was revealed. I remember her being from District 11. Rue.

"No!" I scream and strike whilst bee was still cutting through fox. 

I swing my yo-yo and wrap it round the tree next to the bee. I pull down hard, full of rage and anger. The branch snaps off and swings straight into bees heart. His transformation drops. Appearing in front of me is the boy from District 4. 

Two pairs of lifeless eyes stare at me as they drop to the floor. 

I run over to fox, not controlling my tears and huddle down. I know I didn't want to show my weaknesses but at this moment I don't care. My fight is no longer with the tributes, it's with the Capitol. 

I close her pretty eyes and place her hands on her chest. I walk and find some flowers, placing them under her conjoined hands. She's still warm but I can see and feel the rigor mortis setting in.

I walk back over to the flowers and crumple. Sobs overpower me and I can't control them. I pull angrily at the delicate flowers taking them roots and all. I get more and more frustrated and pull faster and harder, aiming all my pain on these beautiful flowers. 

Realising I needed to control myself I took a deep breathe.

 _Marinette you need to calm down. You're making yourself vulnerable._

I know Tikki's right but I just can't control my fiery rage. First Adrien and now this young beautiful girl. 

I place the torn up flowers around the girl and turn to face the sky. I look up. Bringing my right hand to my mouth I fold in my thumb and little finger, kiss my remaining three and raise them in salute to my fallen Allie. 

I walk off, looking in disgust at the boy who was the bee. Another canon sounds and I walk away before the aircraft comes to take the fallen tributes.

Finding the stream again I get on my hands and knees washing the blood off me. I'm not sure which is my own and which is foxes. I begin to scrub more frantic, I need to get this off me. So much blood! The tears begin again and I weep into my hands.

"M'lady?"

I hear my name being called but can't see anyone.

"Chat? Is that you?"

"Look behind you Ladybug."

I turn slowly and see Chats bright green eyes appearing out of some rocks. That's when it hit me, he's camouflaged himself.

"Oh my, Chat! What's wrong?" 

"Dragon got me. I'm sliced pretty bad." He actually lets out a small chuckle.

I walk over to him and help him sit up. I look down and see his wound. It's situated on the top of his thigh and looks pretty deep. 

"Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe." 

I pull him to a standing position and let his arm swing over my shoulders. Supporting him round his waist we begin to walk down stream.

"There's a cave there." Chat points to the right and we awkwardly make our way in through the tiny gap.

I lay Chat down on the floor, he looks so weak and helpless.

"My yo-yo!" I shout, pulling it from my side. I notice there's blood on it. It must have been from the bee. I decide I'll wash it off later. The cat is what is important to me at this moment. 

I pressed the injection button again and aim it at his thigh. He screams in pain. 

If he doesn't stop we're going to be found so I do the one thing I can think of. I place my lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you thought the Fox was going to be Alya? The only characters in the games that we know from the show are Adrien and Marinette.
> 
> Thanks again for continuing to read this story, it means a lot.
> 
> Until next time ... Bug Out 🐞


	18. The Games: Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has some ideas who the Chat Noir is to her Ladybug as well as finding out more about her partners past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter to delve a bit more into Chat’s past. Hopefully it’ll answer some questions you might have regarding a certain someone’s father.

The kiss was soft, wet and warming. I don't know why I did it, but I just couldn't help myself and I know I'd do it again in a heartbeat. 

As we pull away I can see Chat is going through a similar internal struggle regarding what just happened, however I can also see that he enjoyed it.

"How's the pain feel?" I ask him, pulling the yo-yo away and looking at his cut.

"It's errr... it's ok." Chat stutters. I giggle.

"What wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He gives me a little laugh at my pun.

"Touché" wincing, he pulls himself up into a sitting position. 

"Are you sure you're ok doing that? Do you need to lie down some more?" 

I was worried about him overdoing it. The cut looked like it had been open a while and he'd lost a lot of blood.

"I'm fine honestly, you saved me." He looks down at his leg and examines it. "What did you put on me? It seems to have healed it slightly." 

I take out my yo-yo and show him.

"I used this when I got caught out by the fireball. It doesn't heal it completely but it seems to create a new layer of skin." Chat looks at my yo-yo and starts to slide down to one side. 

"Chat? Chat? Are you ok? Chat?"

I help him down onto the floor and rest his head on my lap. I drag my fingers through his hair and he starts to purr. 

Deep in the meadow, under the willow.

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head, and close your eyes.

And when they open, the sun will rise.

"I recognise that song." A rumbling comes from Chat's throat as he speaks. His eyes remaining closed.

Looking at him, I see such a beautiful face underneath his mask. Strong cheek bones, large alluring eyes and a exquisite jawline. He really was stunning. I guess he's from District 1 or 2, no one from the lower districts would look this handsome.

"Shhhhh ... sleep now Chat. You need to rest, you lost so much blood." 

"You will stay with me?" He asks.

"Always." I reply.

He settles down onto the floor and cuddles in on himself, just like a cat.

When I'm sure he's asleep I silently creep out the cave and look for food and drink. 

I find a couple of rocks and chisel into them with stones to make cups. I fill them up in the stream outside the cave and take them back inside.

Chat is still fast asleep in an adorable position. I leave his drink by his side and look for his weapon. 

I see it attached to his back and gently pull it away. I take a quick look to see if I can work it but it seems I have to be Chat Noir to activate its ability to extend.

I place it back where it came from taking care not to wake up my little kitty and venture out again in order to find food.

The sun begins to set and I make my way back to the cave with a couple of rabbits and some berries. It's silent and tranquil, if I hadn't have lived through it I wouldn't believe the events of today hadn't actually happened.

A canon fires throws me back into reality.

"Chat!" I scream and run back towards the cave. I can feel myself begin to break. I can't lose anyone else.

"Ladybug! Ladybug, calm down! I'm here, I'm ok." He engulfs me into a hug and I break down in tears.

"I thought someone had killed you. I can't lose anyone else today. What are you doing out the cave? You're injured!" 

His strong hands position on my shoulders. 

"Hey, calm down. I'm right here. It was getting dark and you weren't with me. I was worried." He continues to hug onto me. As if he's grasping for life himself. 

"I've got some food," I explain "can you make a fire?" 

A playful smile comes back. 

"Of course m'lady!" 

We make our way back to the cave and start preparing the food by attacking it with sharp stones.

Chat is busy making a fire inside the cave. After the food is prepared I go and find some leaves to cover the entrance to our cave to stop the smoke from emanating out and revealing our location.

The food wasn't too bad. The animals cooked well and filled us both up. What I wouldn't do for a macaron right at this moment.

"A macaron? Really?" 

"Did I just say that out loud?" They both laughed. 

"Thank you for getting all the food. It's the best I've eaten since the games started."

"You're welcome chaton." 

"Oooo talking French are we Bugaboo. Perhaps we should try kissing like the French too." He pouts at me and I push his face away from mine. 

The anthem strikes through the air and we both go out to see who the fallen tributes are. I don't want to watch but I know that I need to see for myself if Adrien had been killed.

The images of the fallen tributes appear in the air. I watch through those of the lower number districts and then tense as it gets to District 11.

I feel Chat grab my hand and give it a squeeze as her de-transformation is played above us. I then start to shake uncontrollably. I let go of Chat and stumble back into the cave. 

I sit in the corner and hold onto my knees, rocking backwards and forwards. I can't ... I don't want to ... my heart is breaking and my soul is gone. 

Chat runs in and sits next to me. 

"Ladybug, look at me. Please just look at me. What's wrong?"

"Ad - Ad - Adrien! I can't ..." the sobs wreck my body and I lean into Chat grabbing hold of whatever I can.

He hugs onto me and starts to rock, he shh's me and strokes my hair.

"Ladybug, Adrien didn't appear on the tribute list. He's still alive!" 

"How do you know? They might have just missed him off, or they might be playing with me. I was the one who was meant to die! Not Adrien. Not handsome, sweet, caring ..." Chat's lips covered mine and for the second time that day we were kissing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we sunk to the floor. I pushed my hands through his soft hair and grabbed onto him for my life. His hands wound around my waist and butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. 

We break away and stare at each other.

"Thank you." I say completely lost for words.

"Your welcome," he responds.

I lay my head on his chest, the purring in his throat soothes my depressive state. The weather began to change and the winds picked up. The layout of the cave meant we didn't catch too much of the breeze, but we both new a storm was approaching.

We stayed there for a while until Chat broke the silence.

"Tell me something about your childhood." He's stroking my hair and talking in a calm voice.

"What do you want to know?" I respond. We're not meant to discuss our private lives, as we're not supposed to know who's behind the mask. 

"Anything you're willing to tell me."

I thought about things that no one would know. This would be the safest conversations to have.

"When I was little, probably no more than five years old, my father took me on a walk through our district. I used to love going out with my father, he was so kind and caring, he would do anything for anyone. Anyway he took me on this walk and we ended up outside a shop which sold toys. We weren't wealthy enough to buy too many additional extras, so when my father said we could go in and I could buy a small toy I was elated. 

I walked around and looked at every single thing in there. The big, the small, the dolls, the stuffed toys ... everything. There were so many toys in the shop, I remember thinking to myself I had to make sure I took my time and chose the right one for the right reason. I didn't want to use all the money my father had with him as that wasn't fair.

I looked and looked and then suddenly hiding in the corner I saw this little bracelet. It had a red string with little charms on it. I was taken. My father asked the shop owner and she had no idea it was even in there. She gave it to us for free. She said it could be my lucky charm for in the future. My father asked if I wanted anything else but I declined. I loved my bracelet and was attached to it. 

I forgot to wear it the day he died. I've always believed it may have been the reason why it happened. It's never left my side since. Well until I came into here."

"That's beautiful Ladybug. Did you bring it to the reaping?" 

"Yes. Also I had it in my jacket pocket when I made my way to the prep room, the day we entered the arena ." I answered truthfully. I wish I had it on now.

Chat continued to stroke my head. My head rising and falling with each of his deep breathes. The smell of leather was comforting, and his heat radiated through the suit.

The wind outside was now joined by the pattering of rain. It looked as though we were going to be stuck in here a while.

"Tell me something about your childhood, Kitty ."

He laughed.

"I love the nicknames m'lady." He kissed my head and I melted further into him. 

"Well I never originally came from the district I was reaped in. I'm not actually sure how I ended up there but I think it might be something to do with my mother. I've been thinking a lot about it actually over the past couple of weeks. I feel as though I was fated to be part of the games."

"Do you mean you think it was deliberate you're in the arena?" I asked.

"No, more like something pulled me in. Perhaps it's to do with the girl that I'm in here with, though let's not talk about that." 

My heart flutters at this mention, could he be? No, surely not! 

He continues on with his story and the rain begins to increase intensity inside.

"I remember my mother. She was beautiful and courageous. My father wasn't the most likeable of men but she made him tolerable. My father always had anger issues and one evening I heard a horrendous argument going on downstairs in my home. I could have only been about four years old.

I wandered out of my room and slowly edged to the top of the flight of stairs. The light was on in the kitchen and I remember seeing the two shadows moving around. I was sure it was my mother and father. 

A noise echoed through the hallway and I walked further down the stairs to look into the kitchen. My mother was bleeding. I remember her blood was everywhere. Her mouth, ears, arms and legs ..." something dropped onto my head and I realised it was a tear. 

I stretch up and wipe Chat's cheeks. 

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." I look into his eyes and see determination.

"No I want too. I feel like this has been trying to break away from me for a while and it might be my last opportunity to tell my story. He'd messed her up badly. As I stepped into the kitchen I saw him grab her hair and slam his knee into her head. She collapsed to the floor. I have no idea if she was dead or just knocked unconscious. 

My father marched up to me demanding to know what I was doing, then it all went black. I woke up in a different room, a different house and a different district. I have no idea where my mother is and haven’t heard from my father." 

I could feel myself shedding silent tears along with Chat. I left them fall matching dampness of the rain outside.

I was jolted up when a noise made a sound outside the cave entrance. I crawled to see what it was, yo-yo at the ready. I reach out and grab a silver parachute attached to a cloche. I take it back in and settle it down on the floor.

I pull off the lid and catch hold of the note. I read it quietly to myself.

_**Don't you think your kitty deserves a kiss.** _

I know this is from Fu and I know what he's indicating. If we want sponsors we need to keep playing the devoted couple. Romeo and Juliet.

Under the lid of the cloche is the most delicious display of macarons.

"Lady's first." Chat signalled for me to go ahead. 

If the audience want more kisses and heat then that's what I was going to give them.

"I choose ... you." I say, moving to sit on his lap and take his lips with mine. 

There's no hesitation as he starts to kiss me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for keeping up with the story ... the end is getting closer, but luckily the second book is over half way complete.


	19. The Games: Meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat isn’t recovering too well from his cut but what can Ladybug do to save him?

We were kissing for hours. Every so often we would break apart and feed each other a macaron before staring up the kissing again. I wasn't sure why I was doing it. I didn't know if it was something I wanted or needed, but all I knew was that it felt good.

Once the macarons were all gone, we sat up against the wall, cuddled together like two lovers. The overwhelming feelings from the day slowly began to subside whilst his arms were wrapped around me.

"Are you sure Adrien's face didn't appear on the fallen tribute list?" I was playing with his fingers.

"Positive, m'lady. The girl, your allie, from District 11 was the last face." I'd told Chat all about my team work with the fox, and that I'd killed the bee. It's turns out the boy I thought might be Adrien was actually a boy from District 7, who wheeled the turtle Miraculous.

After that nights sky show, we worked out there are only a quarter of us left. Adrien and I from 12, the boys from District 1 and District 11, and the girls from District 2 and District 10. No one expected District 12 to survive this long, we were always killed at the cornucopia on day one.

"Chat you're burning up. I think you might have blood poisoning." I stand up and make my way outside to gather some water in our makeshift cups. The rain had stopped giving me the opportunity to go hunt. He needs to drink and eat, or he would surely die. 

The anthem plays outside the cave and I move forward to see if anything appears in the sky. Nothing. A loud voice booms across the arena. It's Alec. 

"You are all in need of something and we are willing to give it to you. Tomorrow morning there will be a feast at the cornucopia, each Miraculous will have the supplies they need. Good luck tributes."

I look down at Chat, he is violently shaking his head. He speaks.

"You are not putting yourself in a situation to get killed for me!"

"You can't stop me Chat! You need your medicine, your life is important to me."

"Please don't leave me. I'd rather send this time with you ... I don't want you to leave me."

I sigh, there's nothing I can really do about this. If I tried to go to he would just follow me and end up getting himself killed. 

"Ok," I say in defeat and leave the cave with our cups.

I walk down to stream, cautious of who might be around, and scoop up some fresh water. I begin to think about mine and Chat's conversation about who as left in the games. 

I compare Chat to the boys I know that remain. His skin isn't as dark as the boy from District 11 and he's taller than I remember the boy from District 1 being. My Kitty was also a lot sweeter, which meant he had to be Adrien.

A warmth swirls through my insides. Chat could be Adrien, the Chat who I’d been kissing most of the evening, Chat who could die from blood poisoning if I don't come up with a plan to save him by going to the feast.

"Come on Fu, we need something!" I talk into the sky hoping Fu will hear me and send down a parachute, but after waiting it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

When I got back to the cave Chat was fast asleep. I studied him and there was no doubt in my mind that this sweet minou was in fact my District partner. It was in that moment I was going to do whatever I could to save him. I would find a way to get to the feast.

There were berries left from this evenings meal. I pop them into my mouth a few at a time, enjoying the squirt of sour juice hitting my tongue every time I bit into one.

Chat started to snore. It sounded quite amusing as he was purring at the same time. I giggle to myself and then look at the cave entrance as a parachute arrives in front of me attached to a box.

Going to the caves mouth, I heave the box inside. I open it up, within it sat a medium container and a small container.

_Get the medicine for the cat. Oh and keep the kisses coming._

I notice the bigger container has a liquid substance inside it, I open the lid and sniff. Chicken soup. Reaching to the second, smaller box I pull out a small vial of liquid. It looked familiar. I think I saw similar in the Capitol. That's when it clicked, sleep syrup. 

I placed a couple of drops in the chicken soup and mixed it together before heading back in to Chat. 

"Hey," he says opening his eyes to meet my baby blues. The way he looked at me made me feel stark naked. Everything was on display for him.

"We've had some soup sent. I've already ate mine but I've got yours here. Eat it while it's warm." I whisper to him as I kiss his boiling forehead.

I help him sit up. He's very pale and weak. He tries to lift the soup to his mouth but struggles.

"Would you mind?" I take his spoon from his hand and he nods. I start to feed him, his soup and he purrs.

"This is good," he looks up and exclaims "thank you!" to the audience and sponsors. Such a sweet gesture makes my heart grow a couple of sizes.

"Do you know about the history of the cat and the ladybug?" Chat started to talk between mouthfuls of soup. 

"You see they're soul mates. Two parts of a whole. Apparently it's linked to this yin and yang thing. They represent balance and harmony. You create and I destroy. We balance each other out, the perfect combination. You and me, were meant to be."

"Now, now Chat. You're turning into a poet."

"It's true though m'lady." Chat's words were starting to slur and his eyes droop ready for sleep. With a big yawn he whispers his last sentence.

"I love you, Ladybug."

He slips into a deep sleep and I stay on patrol at the opening of the cave. Tomorrow I will try and save him, tomorrow I will go to the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm ... the conclusion to the story is getting closer and I can’t thank you all enough for ready.


	20. The Games: The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat’s on deaths door and Ladybug is willing to risk it all to get him back to full health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some violent descriptions of character deaths.

The sun was rising and I knew exactly what I needed to do. I knelt down beside Chat and checked his temperature again using my lips against his forehead, just like a mother would check on her baby. He was still burning up and I could see his body trembling. If I wasn't sure before I certainly am now, I'm going to the feast.

I take my yo-yo off on my hip and begin to swing my way to the cornucopia. I land in a tree not too far away with a good view of everything happening in the centre of the arena. 

There are 5 bags laid out on a table, each with a Miraculous symbol on it. I see that mine and Chats has been combined into a gold paw print with a gold ladybug in the middle. 

Swiftly, a goat appears from inside the cornucopia.

Why didn't I think to do that! I curse myself.

The goat has grabbed the bag and ran. I jump down from the tree and roll forwards, freezing on one knee I look around for any movement. When I see the coast is clear I begin to run towards our bag. 

Just as I reach it a knife slices across my cheek, knocking me over. Next thing I know a horse in on top of me. I kick them off and try to run, the horse teleports in front of me and pushes me backwards. Before they can teleport again I throw my yo-yo around their legs and pull.

The horse crashes to the ground and I pounce, punching them straight into the gut. Before I know it the knife which cut my face slices against my arm. The blood begins to flow and I feel a little dizzy. 

Come on Marinette, I encourage myself to continue, for Chat.

I flip myself backwards and take the horse with me. They land on their back and I'm on top. They push a thumb into my wound and I almost pass out with the pain.

"I would kill you quickly, but you've got my Miraculous so I'm going to drag it out nice and slowly. Just like your little friend from District 11, I bet she screamed as Queen Bee sliced her in half!" The voice was that of a girl.

She has the dagger at my throat and I'm starting to feel pressure from it. I close my eyes and mental tell Chat and Adrien that I'm sorry, however the heavy weight seems to disappear. That's it, she must have killed me.

"You killed Rue!" The monkey miraculous had appeared and taken the horse off me. 

"Let go of me." She screams trying to hit the monkey. I'm guessing it's the male from District 11 by their size and skin colour. He begins to bang her head against the cornucopia, she screams for Cato, over and over and he hammers harder. 

So she's working with Cato who's from District 1 which means ... my heart catches in my throat. My thought was right, Chat is Adrien. I've got to make sure I get out of here. 

My attention is pulled to what's happening in front of me. I hear the cracking of her skull as she is pounded against the golden wall. Blood and chunks of hair are flying out into the field. Suddenly he drops her to the floor and comes over to me. He grabs his bag from the table. 

"Is it true what she said? You were allies with Rue?" 

I stutter out a yes.

"I'll let you have this one then bug, for Rue." 

I quickly grab our bag and swing my way back to the cave, just as the canon sounds. Luckily, Chat's still asleep. I sit next to him and look through the bag. Inside I see medicine which looks like some type of ointment. I squeeze it out it's tube and smother it all over Chat's leg. 

I continue to look through the bag at the supplies. We have a sleeping bag and some pain medicine. As I'm rolling the sleeping bag over Chat I feel a stir. 

"Ladybug," I look at his disoriented green eyes "what happened?" 

He strokes his arm up my arm and I wince. I remember the cut the horse had caused me on my arm and my face. 

"I'm ok, honestly. I'll just use my yo-yo on it." I pull out my yo-yo and spray it over my arm.

"Let me do your face, please." Chat pulls the yo-yo from me with shaky hands. He uses both hands to steady his aim and sprays it over my cut cheek. I hiss in pain but it wears into a soothing sensation quite quickly.

"Thank you. How you feeling?"

"Betrayed." He exclaims raising his eyebrows at me. 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let anything happen to you." 

"You said you'd stay and instead you put yourself in harms way, out there with no back up. What were you thinking Ladybug?" He scolds me. Anger raged in me as I answered back.

"I was thinking I didn't want this amazing person I'd just met to die. You have no idea how much it would kill me if you died. I don't know why but I can't help but love you, Chat." 

Chat froze, I froze. Why did I say that? It wasn't a lie, far from it! But I don't think this was the time or the place to let out these feelings.

"I love you too." He whispers to me. 

I leap into his arms and hug tightly. After a few minutes he looks up and our lips capture each other again. I notice something as I'm kissing him.

"You're temperatures gone down. Can I have a look at your leg please?"

"Now, now m'lady! That's a bit forward isn't it!" I giggle as he pulls the sleeping bag off his leg. It had healed. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. 

I shiver a little bit. It's suddenly turned a lot cooler. 

"Want to share the sleeping bag? We can both fit in." 

We struggle around a little bit but manage to make it work. I lay on my side and Chat spoons me. Resting up on one elbow he uses his other hand to stroke my hair.

"These pigtails are cute. Is this how you usually have your hair?"

"No, I haven't had my hair like this since I was about 3." 

"It's sweet. Makes you look innocent when we all know you're deadly."

I burst out laughing at Chats comment, I've never seen myself as innocent or deadly. 

"Thanks Kitty cat. I'll take that as a compliment." 

He lowers down on his arm and rolls over to face the opposite way. He shuffles back and bum bounces against me. 

"Sorry." He mutters. 

"It's ok." I sigh. I feel him moving again.

"Chat please just choose a position and stay there." As soon as the words leave my mouth thunder can be heard echoing around the cave. It's raining again, but this time a lot heavier. 

"They must be trying to keep us all contained where we are." Chat says. 

"Perhaps everyone's weak at the moment so they need to build us up for a better battle. Need to make it good viewing."

The thunder strikes again and makes me jump. Chat puts his arms around me. 

"It's ok, I'm here with you."

I snuggle into him with my head on his chest. He begins purring again and it settles me. 

"How does it feel to purr?" I ask him.

"Honestly? I don't know I'm doing it. I just hear it, I have to be very happy for it to happen though. It's only happened when I've been with you."

I blush and bury my head more into his chest. 

"Are you always this flirtatious?" 

"No. I just feel as though the mask allows me a bit more freedom. I'd be killed if I acted like this. I have to be a proper gentleman, or I get beat." 

"That's not fun."

"No, it's not."

We both sigh. 

"How about you? Are you the same without the mask?"

I think about what he's asking me, and unlike him I believe the freedom I have at home has helped keep me, as myself in the arena.

"The mask has probably improved my confidence but as a personality I'm the same."

"You have a great personality then." 

"Why thank you Mr Noir. Now if it's ok with you I need to get some sleep." 

"Of course. Do you want me to move?"

"Please stay, I'm comfortable and your purring is relaxing." I feel my eyes grow heavy and I succumb to sleep.


	21. The Games: Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concealed inside there cave for now, the heroes get to spend sometime with their real selves.

The rain continued. It was getting heavier and heavier. I woke with a start from another nightmare to see a curtain of water at the caves entrance. 

Sitting with their back to me was Chat, who I now knew for certain was Adrien. It couldn't be anyone else. I studied his features from behind and noticed how strong he looked in his suit. It certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. 

I'd heard that desirables made a lot of money in the Capitol after winning the games. I'm sure Adrien would be treated well once he won. This is the only way I can pay him back for everything he has done for me.

"I know you're staring at me." Chat's voice broke through the sound of the thundering water.

I stand up, walk over and sit beside him. Hugging my knees, I let my head fall onto his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and we just sit and stare at the heavy downpour.

"I think you're right about giving us all time to heal." Chat commented as he stuck his hand outside.

"How are we meant to hunt in this weather? Nothing will be out in the open." 

"Maybe they want us all to starve to death." He nervously chortled. 

This reminded me of the note I'd received from Fu. Perhaps I need to up the game with the whole star-crossed lovers thing.

"I know who you are." I say bluntly to Chat. 

"How?"

"Powers of elimination, I guess." I look up into his eyes. 

"Lets just say you're not the only one who figured it out. Your eyes are the same." 

"So you've known from day one?" 

"Of course, M'lady. Why do you think I'm here with you? I wouldn't just trust anyone." Adrien lowered his arm from my shoulder and I felt a chill creep over me. I wanted - no needed - his warmth. 

He'd moved back into the depths of the cave and signalled for me to join him under the sleeping bag. I make my way over and we sit next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. We needed to talk about everything. We both knew this conversation was going to be important.

"I know you've not felt the same way about me as I you, but I need to ask if what you said last night was the truth or just tiredness?" Adrien was first to speak break the awkward silence.

"Honestly, I do love you. Though, at the moment I'm not completely sure how." 

"That's fine by me, bugaboo." Adrien nudges his shoulder into mine.

I laugh. Something about spending time with Adrien has made me like him more and more.

"You do realise one of us will be dead by the end of the games." I sigh. I replay the thoughts I had after the interviews and my conversation with Adrien. Why did all this have to happen now?

"I know, but you'll go on and have that nice life like we've discussed before. You'll be fine, Ladybug." I shake my head feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Do you believe in all the theories of the Miraculous?" I can tell Adrien is trying to distract my thoughts. 

"There must be a reason for them to be so sacred. So yes, I do believe in their magic."

"What about the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous'? Do you believe their story?" 

"I find it interesting that they are rarely used. It could be to do with the two halves making a whole thing. My kwami told me about it before I transformed. I was told to find you. So I'm guessing they only ever go out as a pair?" I try to think about what it all means.

The Ladybug and Cat are 'meant to be', but in what way is unknown. Only one of them has ever survived the games. 

"I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with you m'lady. If it's true what they say about soul mates. I know we're nothing more than friends at the moment but I feel a connection to you. One that I don't want to break."

"I feel it too Kitty." I look him but he's facing away. I cup his face and turn it so his eyes are looking at mine. Slowly, I move my head towards his. Keeping my eyes focused on him, making sure I have permission for what I'm about to do.

I place a soft gentle kiss on his lips and move back. He grabs my head and pulls me back again, this time for a deeper kiss and I feel every emotion he has for me right there and then. The swirling sensation starts up in my stomach again. I like kissing Adrien, it feels so natural.

We pull away from each other and he rests his forehead against mine. We hear a thud outside the cave and jump up into a defensive position. Chat tells me to stay back and makes his way to the entrance.

I see his tense shoulders relax as he places his baton away. Bending down into a crouch he picks something up. It's another big box. He brings it to me and sets it down. I come and sit next to him and we open it together. The box is filled with luxury food. Meats, bread, pastries, cakes and drinks.

"Woah!" Chat exclaims opening up the box, revealing the large array of contents.

There's a little note situated on top which we both eye. I shriek and put my hand over my mouth whilst Adrien blushes a deep red. 

_Now that's what I call a kiss! More of that please, kids!_

We look everywhere but at each other. Is it possible we both might of forgotten about the camera's strategically placed around the arena?

"Shall we eat?" Adrien asks and I nod.

We decide to eat only a small amount saving the rest for tomorrow.

The meat is so delicate it feels as though it just melts in your mouth. From what we could make out it was either chicken or turkey. We know it was definitely a white meat. 

We share a bread roll and Adrien introduces me to something called butter. Apparently you spread it on the bread and it tastes delectable. 

Adrien spreads butter on a broken piece of bread and hands it to me. I can see him staring waiting for my reaction as I eat it. I raise it to my mouth and slowly bite off the tiniest bit. The flavour is like an explosion in my mouth. The bread has some sort of herb in it and is incredibly fluffy. The butter is like nothing I've ever tasted before. It's incredible.

"Oh wow! This is so good." I say to Adrien as I take another mouthful of the bread. "Try some." I say pushing the bread towards his mouth. He grabs hold of my wrist and leads it to his mouth. He takes a bite and groans. 

We continue eating our rationed food and then collapse on the make shift bed.

"I am so full, I can't move!" I exclaim.

"Does that mean you can't move your lips as well?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and lays at my side supporting himself on one elbow. 

"Give it a try and you'll see." 

Adrien bends his head down to mine and we go straight into a deep kiss. We both knew this one was for the act, especially after what happened with Fu's note. But if kisses are what the Capitol want, kisses are what they will get. I certainly didn’t mind.

We both fell into a peaceful sleep that evening. Warm, full and in the comfort of each other’s arms, and for once the nightmares didn't come. 

When we both awoke the next morning, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining. This could only mean one thing - the game was back on and the bittersweet ending was fast approaching.

All I had to do now was make sure I kept Adrien alive until the end.


	22. The Games: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Games ... who will win?

We awoke the next morning to the anthem of the Capitol. 

“Tributes,” Alec announces, “the rules have changed. If the two remaining tributes are from the same District they will both be named this years victors. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour.”

“Chat, chat! Did you hear that?” 

“They must know, we know.”

We decide it’s time to leave our cave and head out into the arena ready to finish this once and for all. I have no idea how this is going to end, but I am not going down without a fight.

We walk along the river keeping an eye out for any of the remaining tributes. Adrien’s walking is loud ... very loud. I suppose his leg still isn’t up to full use of what it was. I decide that it’s best we take a rest.

Adrien has the backpack with our food supplies and we stop to eat near the stream. We only have little left and decide to restock before eating.

“Fill the bottles with water.” I tell Adrien, “I’m going to search through the woods for any other food.”

I look around at the different plants and trees, a lot of them we saw in training. I set up a snare using my yo-yo and manage to catch a rabbit and a squirrel. 

A canon sound echoes through the woods.

“Chat!” I shout and start running back towards where I left him. I look around and he’s not there.

“Chat! Chat!” My heart is pounding. I am terrified, where is he?

“Ladybug, I’m here! I’m here!” He swiftly comes over to me and wraps his arms round my waist. I give in for a moment and then remember how terrified I felt. I smacked him hard on the arm.

“What was that for?” 

“Where were you? You were meant to stay here.”

“I saw some berries down the stream so went to collect some.” I look at our bag which is open and see the berries surrounding it. 

“So you left your spot and ate some of OUR food.” I didn’t know whether to be relieved or raging, how can this boy make me feel so many emotions.

“I haven’t eaten anything. Anyway did you hear the canon? The dragon must be near so we need to move.” 

I look around at the food and berries on the floor. There’s a piece of bread missing along with a macaroon. I look up at Adrien and realise what he’s holding. 

“That wasn’t the dragons kill, Chat.” I smack the berries out of his hand and guide him to the water to wash his hands.

“It’s yours.” Suddenly a hovercraft appears around 10 yards away and lowers its claw. It’s the goat. As they are lifted into the air the transformation drops and we see a flow of red hair. It’s Fox-face.

“What? How?”

“The berries you’ve picked are poisonous. She must have seen us and followed us. When you left to collect some more it seems she took some of the bread and some of the berries.” 

“I’m sorry Ladybug, I could have killed us.”

“You wouldn’t. I know they are poisonous. We call it night lock, it’s a quick poison. She didn’t stand a chance.” I say.

“Another step closer to District 12, I suppose.” He sighs.

We eat our remaining food and leave the bag and berries were we are sat as we begin to walk towards the cornucopia. 

“Wait down here,” I tell Chat as I climb to the top of the tree. I need to find which way to guide us. It’s time to go home. 

The sky begins to grow darker as I make my way down the tree, a howling could be heard not too far away.

“What was that?” Chat said.

“The finale.” I replied. “This way.” I grab Chats hand and we bound up into the trees together. 

The growling becomes louder as we jumped towards the cornucopia, it sounded right below us. I looked down and noticed mutts. They had the appearance of a dog but with red eyes. 

“Kitty, don’t look down.”

“I’ll take your word for that m’lady.” 

We continued to make our way towards the cornucopia at speed, landing right by the start platforms.

“Run.” We make our way to the cornucopia and start to climb up the golden horns.

I hear Adrien scream and see him trying to kick off one of the mutts who had its jaws clamped around his ankle. I grab his hand and pull it as hard as I can helping him onto the top of the goat’s horn. 

“Thanks.” He says. I can see the pain all over his face. I look down and see that the mutt has bitten straight through his calf. 

“Oh no, Chat.” 

“It’ll be ok.” He says, his face is telling me everything but that. I grab my yo-yo and use the spray again. 

“Ladybug, watch out!” I turn and see the dragon approaching me, sword held aloft. I quickly move to the side as Chat extends his baton, it collides with the sword in a teeth grating sound. 

Chat jumps up onto his good leg and battles the dragon. The dragon tries to get a few good swipes in but each are seamlessly deflected by Chat’s baton. He extends it out and manages to sweep dragon’s feet from under him.

A scream is heard from the long grass on the opposite side of the cornucopia. I see the monkey bounding out being chased by mutts, one jumps on top of him, then another. I go to throw my yo-yo to save him but Chat stops me.

“Ladybug, no! You need to leave him.” 

With Chat being distracted the dragon manages to advance on us. I fling my yo-yo and wrap it around his waist as Chat extends his baton. As we begin to push him off the cornucopia he summons his special ability. 

“Wind dragon.” 

A fierce wind begins to blow around us and I find it hard to keep my balance. Chat grabs hold of me and wedgies his baton into a gap on the cornucopia. I try my hardest to hold on but it’s no use. I begin to fall backwards and off the roof of the horn. 

“LB hold on!” I can barely hear Chat over the noise of the wind. I need to think of a plan quickly before I plummet to my death. I look at my yo-yo and swing it around Chat’s baton, I launch myself forward and swing in the direction of the dragon. 

I feel my feet collide with him and it knocks him down. He falls backwards onto a separate part of the goat’s horn. 

“I’ve got this.” Chat shouts to me.

“Cataclysm!” He shouts and jumps forward placing his hand onto the part of the horn where the dragon is.

Instantaneously it turns to ash and the dragon falls to the ground only to be ripped apart by the mutts. 

Chat rolls onto his back and sighs in relief. Placing his hands on his face. I walk over to him and lie my head next to his. It’s over, it’s finally over. 

I roll over and look down at the ground. I can see body parts everywhere on the floor. A mix of what I believe is Cato and Thresh. 

The mutts retract from the centre of the arena, running off in the long grass and the woods. I sit up and Chat lifts up next to me. We hug onto each other in desperation as we hear the Capitol anthem sound.

“Attention. Attention, tributes. There’s been a slight rule change. The previous revision allowing for two victories from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor.”

“Ladybug, you know what to do.”

“I’m not killing you, Chat! You can’t make me.” 

“I’ll kill myself then, either way you’re going home. They need to have their victor.” Adrien stared at me, he wasn’t backing down, I could see it in his eyes.

“Lucky charm.” I say and throw my yo-yo into the air. 

A pile of berries fall from the sky and land in my hands. 

“Night-lock?” Adrien asks and I nod.

“Do you trust me?” I wait for Adrien to respond, my heart beating out of my chest. 

“Always.”

“They won’t have their victor.” I say and tip some of the berries into his hand.

“Together?”

“Together.” I respond. “1,”

“2,” Chat continues 

“3” we say together and we lift our hands to our mouths. 

Alec’s voice panics in the air.

“Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winners of the 74th annual Miraculous Games.”

Appearing as if from thin air, a hovercraft levitates above the cornucopia. It lowers down a rope ladder and I help Chat onto it before climbing up myself. The blood dripping from his leg had began to start up again at a steady speed. 

The ladder was pulled into the hovercraft and we were separated.

“Where’s Adrien? I need to see him, please!” I was becoming frantic. Where were they taking him? Where were they taking me? 

“If you hurt him I swear I will kill you!” 

A lady in a white shirt moves towards me and sticks a needle in my neck. A warm fuzzy feeling becomes me and I lose all feeling in my body. I give in to the darkness and close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go before I start posting the sequel. It’s still a work in progress at the moment so updates won’t be as often.
> 
> Thanks everyone again.
> 
> Bug out 🐞


	23. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games are over and life outside the arena is about to begin. Where will Adrien and Marinette find themselves out of costume?

It's been five days since we've left the arena and I still haven't seen Adrien. From what Nadja has told me he's had to have extensive operations on his leg to try and save it. I'm still unclear whether they saved it or not.

After I had been injected my transformation had dropped and I slept for two days. Since then I have gone through treatments for my cuts and burns. I'm fixed up with only a couple of light scars to remind me of my time in the Miraculous Games.

I've got ointment to put over the scars to make them fade. I'm tempted to not use it, after all my memories won't be fading anytime soon, why should my scars? 

I look out over the Capitol and see the celebrations. Tonight is our interview with Alec where we will be crowned Victors of the 74th Miraculous Games, it'll also be the first time I see Adrien since the cornucopia. Fu walks out and stands next to me on the balcony.

"They're not happy with you." He states matter of factly.

"Why's that? Because I didn't die?" I continue to stare out over the Capitol. Fu grabs my shoulders and turns me towards him.

"You showed them up with your little suicide pact."

"Well I'm sorry it didn't go the way they'd planned. I'm not too happy about it all either." I shrug Fu hands off my shoulders.

"This is serious! They don't take these things lightly, it won't just be you they hurt." Fu looked terrified. I wasn't sure if it was for me, Adrien or himself.

"In your interview you say you couldn't help yourself, that life without that boy was unthinkable. That you'd rather die than not be with him. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I respond coolly. 

I make my way inside and Audrey is in my bedroom awaiting me. I strip down and step into a mud bath. Similar to my first makeover. My prep team enter and scrub me down. My skin feels smooth and fresh.

After leaving the tub, they take care of my hair and make up. Apparently my look for the interview is young and innocent, it'll play well with the whole star-crosses lovers vibe we're hinting at.

My make up is natural and my hair is loosely curled around my shoulders. I am wearing a ladybug inspired dress which has layers and layers of black net to make it stick out. The top is plain black which wraps eloquently around my body. It goes into one strap over my shoulder, the skirt is a ladybug spot print. Blood red with black crystal encrusted spots.

We will be transformed into our Miraculous just before the interview begins and then reveal our identities to the whole of Panem. All I can think about is seeing Adrien. I feel as though my soul has been ripped apart over the past five days. I just need to hear his voice and hold him in my arms again. One things for sure there’ll be no faking in my interview, I miss him.

Once I'm ready they bring in my Miraculous box. I open it up and in a flash of pink Tikki appears. The kwami gives my face a cuddle. 

"I knew you could do it, Marinette." I tickle the little Kwami's belly and we laugh together. "Are you ready to transform again?" I nod placing the earrings from Chloé upon my ears.

"Tikki, spots on." I'm engulfed in a pink glow as my Ladybug suit takes over my body. In a strange way I have missed this. My earrings once again change, though this time there's something a little different. In the middle is the logo from mine and Chat's feast bag. The paw print and the ladybug, and instead of red dots there are gold ones.

I enter the main living quarters of our penthouse and see Nadja. 

"Marinette, are you ready?" 

"Yes. Where's Fu?" I ask.

"He's down waiting with Adrien." 

We walk over the elevator and proceed to the same floor as we did our interviews before the games began. I am marched over to a platform and told to stand on it. I look to my right and there's a screen there, I'm positive Adrien is on the other side.

I hear the anthem boom through my ears and the floor above me opens. The platform begins to move and the final interview is about to commence.

"We all know the story of the star-crossed lovers, well tonight we are about to reveal their identities to each other and see if that love remains."

My platform comes to a stop and I am looking out at a crowd who are "oo"ing and "ar"ing at myself and Adrien. My heart is hammering in my chest, I hope he's ok. I need to see him now. This is taking too long. I look at the screen next to me.

"Seems these two lovebirds can't hold their curiosity," the crowd laugh and applaud at Alec. I'm guess Adrien's as anxious of the reveal as I am.

"Ladies and gentleman, the time has come to reunite these two." The screen drops between us and I see Chat standing there. My Kitty! I just want to run into his arms but know we still need to reveal ourselves before I can go to him.

Adrien doesn't seem to care about this and he rushes forward to me. Planting a hard kiss on my lips. I pull back shocked, before moving back into him.

"Now, now you two. I think you've both forgotten to do something." We let go of each other and look at the audience. They are definitely thrilled by the stunt Adrien just pulled, my heart drops a little. Was it a stunt? After all he really knows how to work the crowd.

We stand hand in hand as we call off our transformations. My breathe latches in my throat as I look him over. He's wearing a beautiful black and green suit. His Chat colours. 

His hair is slicked back and his face is more beautiful than I can remember. He looks at me like I'm the most important person in the room. I think Alec is talking to us but I can't help but just stare into Adrien's green eyes.

"Sorry, Alec, did you say something?" Adrien asks and the crowd erupt in laughter. I shyly smile, not letting go of Adrien's hand. 

Alec guides us over to the sofa and we sit next to each other. I kick off my shoes and tuck my feet under me as I lean into Adrien. He places his arm around my shoulders and hugs me in closer.

"So Marinette, how did you feel when you found him by that river?"

"I felt like the happiest person in the world. I couldn't imagine life without him." I answer, and I'm starting to think this is true. The safeness and security I feel when I'm with him takes my breathe away. I look into his green eyes and see a sparkle. He looks at me and smiles.

"And what about you, Adrien?" 

Adrien's eyes remain firmly on mine as he replies.

"She saved my life."

"We saved each other." I respond leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips.

The audience sigh in complete adoration of us both.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the start crossed lovers, from district 12. This year's victors, of the 74th annual Miraculous Games!"

The audience cheer as Hawk Moth appears from the trapdoor, on a platform. He is carrying a crown. He pulls it and the one crown splits into two. The audience go crazy. He walks over to us both and asks us to stand.

He places Adrien's on his head first before turning to me. 

"Congratulations." He says pleasantly without it reaching his eyes.

"Thank you." I respond as he places the other half of the crown on my head. He looks at my ears.

"What lovely earrings."

"Thank you, they're from my district."

"They must be very proud." His raises his eyebrows to me and exits the stage.

The cameras shut off and I feel Adrien grab my hand and lead me off stage. I feel cold from the exchange I just had with Hawk Moth.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Adrien stands in front of me once we arrive at the room where I first kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine. I just want to go home." He nods and leads me to where the others are waiting. 

I'm silent for most of the journey home. My mind is swirling and I don't quite know what I'm doing or what I need to do. Adrien is being extra attentive to me, getting me things and just sitting holding my hand. The others leave us alone for a while, they know we need to talk.

"Not all of it was an act you know." Adrien speaks up first. He always breaks the uncomfortable silences.

"Same." I reply, I sigh and stand up to go and look out the window as the trees shoot past us in a blur.

"So what happens when we get back?" He's remained seated on the couch. I think he's trying to distance himself from me, not being able to comprehend my answer to his question.

"I guess we try and forget."

"I don't want to forget." He walks up to me and places his hands on my waist staring his beautiful green grass eyes into mine. I slide my hands around his neck and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Then we start from the beginning." I untangle my arms from round his neck and hold one hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I just won the Miraculous games."

He takes my hand with a smile and shakes it.

"I'm Adrien Agreste. I also just won the Miraculous Games." 

"Nice to meet you." I giggle. 

"Can I take you on a date sometime?" Adrien asks.

"I would love that, thank you Adrien."

We talk for a while and the train begins to slow down. It must mean we are at District 12.

"Are you ready my star-cross lover?" I say to Adrien. He takes my small hand in his.

"As ready as I can ever be."

We step out onto the platform to a wave of cheers and applause. We stand at the door and I spot mama and Manon standing next to a tall man with unruly hair, Luka. My heart drops in my chest as I remember everything he would have seen during the games and his love declaration before I left. I can't think about all this at the moment though, that's a problem for another day.

Adrien looks at me knowing who I was staring at and I don't know if I'm imagining it, but he seems to grip my hand a little tighter. The cameras around us are shouting our names trying to get the best views to send to the other Districts for our homecoming. I feel safe in Adrien's hand and then it panics me that at some point I will have to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> The Miraculous Games: Catching Wire will begin to be posted next week. This story has a lot more original moments and I hope you’ll read and enjoy.
> 
> Thank you all again.


End file.
